Escuela de Caballería
by MyCoffeeOrder
Summary: En una sociedad estamental del futuro, governada por un extraño Rey que nunca muere y acechada por diablos sin cara, Kurt conoce a Blaine, un chico diferente, de los que él no tiene permitido entablar ni siquiera una amistad. AU. Klaine, Un poquito de Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

Como cada día desde que nuestra raza recuerda, despierto con el sonido de las trompetas en mi cabeza, que me indican que es hora de prepararse y empezar el día. No me quejo, quiero decir que, podría ser peor, mi familia es de la estirpe de los caballeros, somos considerados nobles y por tanto, vivimos bien y el pueblo no nos odia, ya que nos dedicamos a protegerlos. Los caballeros tenemos algo que nos hace ser justos, por un mecanismo de nuestra estirpe, no podríamos robar al pueblo ni aunque quisiéramos, aunque tampoco queremos.

Nuestra sociedad está dividida en estamentos; los nobles, los magos, el pueblo y los esclavos. Los caballeros también somos magos, por eso se nos considera superiores. La magia se manifiesta en nosotros a la edad de doce años, que es cuando empezamos la Escuela de Caballería. Yo estoy en esta escuela desde hace ya cuatro. Me internaron en el año 3.726. Ya que es un internado, todos los estudiantes vivimos aquí, pero no volvemos en vacaciones a ver a nuestras familias, pues es parte del entrenamiento estar solo. Me tranquilizo pensando que cuando acabe en este lugar, podré proteger a todas las personas a las que quiero del acecho de los demonios. Si, demonios. No es una historia muy larga.

Desde que podemos recordar, nuestro mundo ha estado infestado de demonios negros, sombríos, sin cara, que no se pueden matar. Seguramente porque ya estén muertos. Por esa razón, la magia es la forma de vencerlos.

Nuestro Rey, Alumio El Inmortal ha estado en la tierra desde que esta se creó, vio a las sombras nacer y creó la Escuela de Caballería para combatirlas. Puede que nuestra sociedad no tenga las riquezas tan repartidas como debería, pero yo confío en Alumio. Él nunca nos ha fallado. Él nos protege, busca la forma de vencer a los sin cara y ha estado siempre allí. ¿No es suficiente con eso? Nos da esperanza, puede que sigamos sin vencer la guerra contra los demonios, pero hemos ganado muchas batallas y presiento que el final se acerca. Llevan mucho tiempo sin atacar porque son pocos y débiles. Cuando salga de aquí, ayudaré a que esta guerra acabe.

Me levanto de mi cama y miro a mi compañero de habitación y mi mejor amigo Finn, quien duerme aún a pesar del estridente sonido de las trompetas. Cojo mi almohada y se la lanzo sin piedad.

-¡Kurt! –Me mira con su cara de las mañanas –No mereces mi respeto.

-¿Alguien se quedó hasta tarde mirando por la ventana otra vez?- Le digo, mi voz maternal y mirándolo con sarcasmo. Hace un tiempo que Finn se queda mirando por la ventana de nuestro cuarto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero no para ver estrellas. Nuestra habitación da directamente de frente con el ala de las habitaciones femeninas de los magos. Compartimos el mismo internado con ellos, ya que muchas clases son las mismas, pero no las damos juntas y nuestra tendencia es a ir separados ya que no está bien visto, al ser ellos de un estamento inferior. Así era también para menta y para mi, hasta que a mi estúpido amigo se le ocurrió enamorarse de Rachel Berry, una pequeña maga, y no solo por ser un año menor que nosotros, sino también por su estatura, morena, parlanchina y con una nariz bastante grande en comparación con el resto de su diminuta anatomía, pero muy dulce. Mi amigo la había encontrado un día en el aula de música, a una hora intempestiva, cantando con una voz que le cautivó antes de que lo hiciera también la chica. Desde entonces he tenido que acompañarlo de incógnito a la parte de los magos para algunos de sus encuentros clandestinos, que hacían a Rachel suspirar y emocionarse por estar viviendo un amor prohibido.

-¿Ya estás listo, Kurt?- Mi amigo me saca de mis pensamientos –Tenemos a la señora Sue a primera hora. –Noto como un escalofrío de terror recorre su espalda cuando nombra a la profesora y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Corremos mientras bajamos las escaleras para llegar al campo de entrenamiento, donde ya casi todos los alumnos están en una perfecta fila de uno, esperando a que la señora Sue Sylvester los "honre" con su presencia. Suelto un suspiro pensando en lo que me espera.

-¡Por fin la hora del almuerzo! Espero a que llegue esta hora todo el día- Me comenta Finn mientras entramos al inmenso comedor. Aquí los caballeros y los magos comemos juntos, pero en mesas separadas, así que cuando pasamos por la mesa donde se encuentra Rachel, (Menta) Finn le da una simple mirada como saludo, pero que conociendo a mi amigo, dice mucho.

Pronto llegamos a nuestra mesa habitual, donde ya se encuentran algunos de nuestros amigos. Quinn, una chica rubia con una cara y una voz tan dulces que no dirías que fuera capaz de herir ni al más pequeño de los demonios pero que en el momento en que sacaba su furia, no te convenía para nada haber sido el causante de esta. Al lado de ella se encontraba Noah Puckerman, Puck para los amigos, Puckzilla para los sin cara. Un chico atlético, rapado pero con una cresta de pelo negro que parecía un animal muerto. El típico chico prepotente, pero que en el fondo tiene muy buen corazón. Mike Chang, un chico asiático de pocas palabras, pero muy fuerte y con mucha valor y por último, Santana Lopez, mi mejor amiga junto con Finn, ella era muy abierta y con mucha energía, hasta que los demonios se llevaron a su amor, Brittany, y no volvimos a saber nada más de ella,desde entonces siempre está a la defensiva y con un humor de perros, pero todos intentamos comprenderla y ayudarla en lo que podemos.

Hablamos de temas al azar mientras almorzamos, la temporada de fútbol, insultar a Sylvester… Hasta que Santana pregunta a Finn qué mira con tanto ahínco. Por supuesto que era a Rachel, pero ellos no saben nada. Quinn es muy radical en cuanto a los estamentos, y montaría un escándalo si se diera cuenta de lo que le ocurre a mi compañero de habitación, así que para evitarnos problemas, decidimos no decirle a nadie, y así va a seguir siendo.

Nos estábamos levantando de la mesa para salir del comedor cuando un ruido como de una explosión hizo que nos pusiéramos en guardia y que el comedor entero girase la cabeza hacia la mesa de Rachel.

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de este fic. Es mío, aunque en el colegio en el que se encuentran me basaba en Hogwarts ;) Blaine sale en el próximo capítulo, don't worry.**

**Por lo demás, me encantaría que me dejarais algún review con vuestra opinión, es una idea un poco loca, y no se si se me hará muy largo, pero si os gusta, lo acabaré. De momento no se cuando actualizaré, pero seguramente el siguiente cap lo suba mañana, sábado como muy tarde. Gracias por leer, besos! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Nos estábamos levantando de la mesa para salir del comedor cuando un ruido como de una explosión hizo que nos pusiéramos en guardia y que el comedor entero girase la cabeza hacia la mesa de Rachel.

Humo se levantaba del centro de la mesa. Los pocos profesores que se encontraban en el salón en ese momento se acercaron corriendo, al igual que yo y la mayoría de los alumnos, mientras se armaba un revuelo más grande que la explosión misma.

Me abrí paso entre capas y armaduras hasta llegar al lado de Rachel, quien, para mi extrañeza, reía histéricamente, junto con la mayor parte de la mesa y los estudiantes que empezaban a darse cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado.

Seguí todas las miradas hasta dar con un mago, sentado en el centro de la mesa, con lo que parecía ser un vaso que se suponía tendría que haber contenido zumo de naranja en la mano y su cara llena de pólvora, tan negra, que lo único que se podía distinguir de ella eran unos enormes ojos que oscilaban entre el color miel y el verde resina, al mismo tiempo que sabías donde acababa su cara y empezaba su pelo por los enormes rizos que inundaban su cabeza. El pensamiento que vino a mi mente fue lo adorable que se veía, justo antes de ser apartado por la mano de la Decana, abriéndose paso.

-Por Alumio… Quién tenía que ser, reconocería esos rizos en cualquier lugar.- Comenzó la Decana, con voz severa, aunque su mirada se veía divertida- Blaine Devon Anderson –El chico explosivo y adorable levantó los ojos hacia ella- Es la cuarta vez esta semana, y solo estamos a miércoles ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-Pensé que sería divertido si conseguía hacer que cuando Jeff intentara beber el zumo se le callera todo encima… Sin causar dolor, ya sabe- La decana miró al chico con mirada severa. Yo sólo podía pensar en lo dulce de su voz. – Quiero decir que, estaba practicando para clase de defensa contra demonios, Sra. Decana- Rectificó el chico, Blaine, inmediatamente.

-Acompáñeme a mi despacho, Sr. Anderson. A pesar de tener cierta simpatía por usted y agradarme la idea de molestar al Sr. Sterling, me temo que esto no puede seguir sin un castigo- Blaine se levantó de la mesa, junto con aplausos de los que parecían sus amigos, con Rachel entre ellos, y se puso al lado de la Decana. No pude dejar de notar que era bastante bajo.- Pasaremos por la enfermería de camino- Dijo la Decana, después de mirarlo y empezar a caminar- Y ustedes, vuelvan a sus quehaceres, ¿Tan poco trabajo tienen? Me temo que tendré que hablar con la Sra. Sylvester.- Antes de que la Decana acabara de decir estas palabras, el comedor se encontraba ya casi vacío. La verdad es que, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era acercarme a Rachel y poder hablar con ella sobre su amigo Blaine, que tanto me había llamado la atención, pero por desgracia, no podía, y tendría que esperar a hacer de sujetavelas en su cita con Finn. Suspiré. Al menos tendría alguna oportunidad.

O.O.O.O.O

Cuando acabé la clase de textos antiguos me dirigí a la Sala de Natura, ya que tenía un periodo libre y me apetecía estar solo. Entre por la puerta del jardín y me dirigí a mi banco preferido. La Sala de Natura se utilizaba antes como aula de Biología y anatomía, pero ahora está en desuso y simplemente es una parte más del jardín, aunque vallada y con bancos y pupitres.

Los estudiantes no suelen merodear por aquí, ya que la suciedad de los antiguos asientos, impide darles uso. Por eso yo mantengo mi preciado banquito limpio y saludable. Cuando llegué a mi lugar, me extrañó que siguiera tan limpio como lo dejé, a pesar de la tormenta de la noche anterior, pero no le di importancia. No al menos, hasta que metí la mano bajo las hojas y no encontré mi libro. En ese momento me asusté de verdad. Yo nunca rompo las reglas, pero ese libro… Ese libro era un libro pagano y del pueblo, y estaba prohibido para los Caballeros como yo. Noté como empezaba a hiperventilar, los ojos me escocían y las lágrimas ya amenazaban con caer cuando una mano en mi espalda hizo que me sobresaltara y me apartara inmediatamente. Miré al chico a la cara. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero por la capa verde oscura, supuse que era un mago. Luego miré a sus ojos, y… Esos ojos.

-Tranquilo- Era él, Blaine. Con su cara despejada pude ver lo realmente hermoso que era, los ojos que ya conocía envueltos por largas pestañas, los labios rojos y carnosos mientras que su cara era enmarcada por una mata de rizos- Yo tengo tu libro.

Me lo quedé mirando sin saber que decir, miles de preguntas con lo que podría él hacer con esa información me asaltaban la mente, pero pareció darse cuenta, me sonrió.

-Otra vez, tranquilo. No le diré a nadie. Me encanta este autor- Se sentó en mi banco, mirando el libro. Yo me levanté, pues hasta ese momento había permanecido agazapado y recuperé mi postura y expresión habituales.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté, en un tono más insolente del que me habría gustado sonar, pero el hecho de que me hubiera visto débil no me gustaba en absoluto.

-Exploté un zumo hoy y la Decana me castigó con limpiar esta Sala. Ni siquiera sabía que existía. Aquí encontré tu libro.- Contestó él sin hacer caso a mi tono despectivo de antes.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por su pésima explicación de lo que había pasado esta mañana en el comedor.

-Se lo que pasó en el almuerzo Blaine- Dije su nombre con seguridad – Lo vi. Todos lo vimos.

-Vaya, así que ahora soy famoso- Dijo con una sonrisa- No es que no lo fuera ya. Entre los magos lo era, pero ahora lo soy también entre los caballeros. Increíble.

-Pero cierto- Contesté devolviendo su sonrisa- Entonces… ¿ No te molesta hablar con un Caballero?- Le dije un poco asustado, a lo que él sólo rió.

-¿No se supone que soy yo quien debería preguntar eso? ¡Tú eres de un estamento superior! Además, me encantaría poder hablar más contigo pero no creo que pueda hasta que sepa tu nombre.

-Soy Kurt Hummel. Y gracias por lo del libro.

-No hay de qué. Espera. ¿Has dicho Kurt Hummel? Así que tu eres el famoso carabina de Rachel y Finn.

-¿Tu sabes de Rachl y Finn? –Pregunté, sinceramente sorprendido, a lo que Blaine asintió.

-Rachel es mi mejor amiga, me lo cuenta todo. Pero no te preocupes- Añadió al ver mi cara intranquila- soy el único que lo sabe, y nunca le diría a nadie. Al igual que con lo de tu libro.

-Si… Gracias por eso.- Le dije mirándolo, realmente agradecido.- Sabes, esta noche Finn y Rachel tendrán una cita "clandestina" como ellos la llaman y como no, tendré que ir de tercero. ¿Te gustaría venir y hacerme compañía para que no muera de absoluto aburrimiento.

-Para mí sería un honor- Respondió Blaine mientras hacía una tonta reverencia. No me di cuenta de cuanto a cita sonaba mi plan para esa noche hasta que sonaron las trompetas para indicar el final de esa hora y tuve que despedirme de Blaine.

**Así que esto es el segundo capítulo. No se si alguien lo habrá leído, pero cómo en otra página en la que también lo subo sí que me dijeron que lo siguiera… bueno, pues pensé en subirlo aquí también, así que lo seguiré subiendo, aunque el próximo no creo que pueda hasta el lunes o el domingo por la tarde, me voy de viaje y no tengo internet. Sin más, me despido ;) Besos! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

No entendía muy bien cómo me sentía. Principalmente porque nunca me había sentido de esa forma, en cuanto a un chico. Desde mi charla con Blaine no había podido dejar de pensar en él. Su amabilidad, su simpatía, su sonrisa… Sus labios. Pensaba demasiado en sus labios. Nunca me había pasado el desear tanto besar unos labios, y los suyos parecían tan suaves… Claro que había tenido novio. Aunque la verdad, solo uno, ya que en esta academia no hay muchos chicos gays, y lo cierto es que nunca había pensado que podría gustarme un mago. ¡Un mago! Porque… ¿A quién se le ocurre? Ni siquiera la ley lo contempla. No está prohibido porque se supone que es una cosa impensable, que te puedas prendar de una persona de otro estamento, pero aquí estábamos. Finn y yo. Mi amigo ya perdidamente enamorado y yo sintiendo algo que no había sentido nunca antes… Porque lo cierto es que, la verdadera razón por la que acabé mi relación con Adam, mi primer y único novio, era porque él quería algo más, ya sabéis… Un paso que yo no estaba dispuesto a dar ya que no creía que Adam fuera la persona indicada. Él se enfadó y me dejó. No lo culpo, la verdad es que tendría que haber roto nuestra relación yo mismo hace ya tiempo, ya que sabía que él no era con quien quería hacer todo lo que conlleva una relación.

Pero Blaine era un mago.

Con esto en la cabeza pasé el día. Estuve tan distraído que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se había acabado la última clase del día y Finn me tiraba bolitas de papel a la cabeza mientras Puck y Santana esperaban en la puerta para ir a descansar al jardín un rato antes de ir a la biblioteca para volver a los estudios y realizar las tareas para los próximos días. Me levanté mientras le lanzaba mi mirada de perra a Finn y este paraba de lanzarme los papelitos,

-Oye Kurt, acuérdate de lo de esta noche. Cenaremos rápido para así estar pronto en las habitaciones y que me pueda duchar al menos –Me dijo mi compañero de habitación en voz baja mientras nos dirigíamos a Puck y Santana- Así diez minutos después del toque de queda, cuando ya no haya nadie por los pasillos, saldremos.- Asentí, no le había comentado lo de que cierto chico de pelo rizado estaría allí también, pero… No le importaría, ¿Verdad?

O.O.O.O.O.O

Nos dirigimos al jardín por la puerta de atrás, más cercana a la clase que acabábamos de tener. Cuando bajamos las escaleras y salimos al patio, notamos como el matorral de al lado del camino se movía. Nos pusimos en guardia (es como un reflejo que tenemos) y permanecimos en silencio. Poco a poco vi, con una sonrisa en la cara como unos rizos negros se asomaban por encima del matorral, seguidos de los enormes ojos avellana, para después ver salir a Blaine al completo con un salto, cubierto de hojas. Me miró y me lanzó una sonrisa, pero enseguida volvió a lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo, recoger las hojas y meterlas en una bolsa. Miré a mis amigos, que seguían con la vista puesta en el oji-miel, cuando para mi sorpresa, Puck habló.

-¿Por qué no haces desaparecer las hojas, Chico-Zumo? Creo que te sería mucho más fácil que estar recogiéndolas todas de una en una.- Blaine levantó la vista y le contestó con su habitual sonrisa.

-No puedo hacerlas desaparecer, no es tan fácil. Como mucho hacerlas explotar- No pude evitar reír, y quedé estático al darme cuenta de que no era el único. Mis otros tres amigos también lo hicieron- pero aún estoy en ello, y no creo que a la Decana le hiciera mucha gracia que me deshiciera del castigo de la misma forma de la que me lo gané. No soportaría estar otra semana limpiando toda la academia. Ah, y mi nombre es Blaine.

-Sabes que, Chico-Zumo- Volvió a empezar Puckerman sin hacer caso a la última petición de Blaine- Tu tienes talento, y yo podría aprovechar eso. Tu y yo juntos haríamos un gran equipo, ¿qué me dices?

-¿Hablas de negocios turbios?- Dijo Blaine con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Noah asintió- Está bien por mí, pero debemos hablar antes- Siguió el morocho con una gran sonrisa en su cara- Ya tengo algunas ofertas con fuegos artificiales, debería ver que me ofreces.

-Me gustas chico, volveremos a hablar pronto- Dijo Puck antes de alejarse con Santana y Finn. Yo me acerqué a la oreja de Blaine.

-Nos vemos esta noche- Dije suave, y me fui. No se de donde saqué el valor, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Después de adelantar mis deberes en la biblioteca me dirigí al Salón Comedor para la cena. La verdad es que no se cómo pude concentrarme para hacer algo de provecho pues no paraba de pensar en la conversación de Blaine y Puck y la posterior reflexión en el jardín, donde todos, excepto Quinn, hablaban sobre lo genial que parecía Blaine, y que nunca se habían fijado en él por el hecho de ser un mago, a lo que yo sólo asentía para no delatarme, mientras Finn me miraba con una sonrisa que no acertaba a comprender.

Cenamos rápido, como Finn me dijo, para subir a la habitación. No pude evitar fijarme en que ni Rachel ni Blaine estaban ya en el Salón. Rápidamente subimos las escaleras deseando no encontrarnos con Sue Sylvester, ya que ella se encargaba de vigilar durante las comidas y cenas. Nadie nunca la había visto comer y circulaba la leyenda de que subsistía a base de sudor de Enano, que le daba la fuerza sobre humana que poseía. Por suerte, nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas y llegamos a nuestra habitación sin toparnos con nadie. Pensábamos que la noche a partir de ahí sólo podía ir bien, pero nos equivocábamos.

Cuando llegamos al Salón Natura, el lugar donde habíamos quedado, nuestras parejas aún no estaban allí. Ejem, quiero decir, la pareja de Finn y Blaine. Así que pensé que era el mejor momento de comentarle lo del morocho a mi mejor amigo.

-Oye Finn… En cuanto a lo de hoy… No se cómo decirte esto… ¿Recuerdas a Blaine? El… ¿El chico zumo? Pues veras-

-Kurt, tranquilo, ya lo se. No me importa, de verdad. ¿Por qué creías que lo haría? –Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Espera, ¿lo sabes? ¿Cómo qu… ¡Oh! Vale, Rachel ¿Ella te lo dijo?

-SÍ, Blaine le contó. Al contrario que tu a mi- Añadió reprobatoriamente. No tuve tiempo de contestarle ya que Rache le saltó encima, mientras que yo noté una mano gentil en mi espalda y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con los ojos miel.

-Hola otra vez- Me dijo con su gran sonrisa.

-Ho… Hola- No pude evitar sonrojarme y bajar la vista. ¡Vamos, Kurt! ¡Acabas de conocerlo!

Nos sentamos en mi banco, un poco alejados de nuestros amigos, diciendo de dejarles privacidad, aunque lo cierto era que nosotros también queríamos la nuestra. Al menos, por mi parte así era.

Hablamos un poco de todo, desde temas triviales hasta cosas políticas, a raíz de mi libro "prohibido" que él, por suerte, encontró antes. Todo iba bien hasta que de repente, sin más aviso que un pequeño silbido, todas las luces del Salón Natura se apagaron. Enseguida me puse en guardia, mi cuerpo se acercó al de Blaine por instinto, cuando noté que él había hecho lo mismo, y había sacado su barita. Poco a poco notamos como el frío se apoderaba de nosotros, y como una sombra, una oscuridad más negra que la propia oscuridad se alzaba a nuestro alrededor. Noté como Blaine me agarraba de la cintura y me movía bajo el banco. Estábamos tumbados con la barriga en el suelo, su brazo aún rodeando mi espalda baja y mirando a la nada, completamente negra, cuando el miedo es apoderó de mí y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar. Pensaba que estaba preparado para esto, pero no era así. El agarre de Blaine se hizo más fuerte cuando notó mi temblor. Noté su boca en mi oreja, diciéndome palabras que supongo eran tranquilizantes, pero yo no entendía nada, solo podía mirar con miedo esa gran oscuridad sobre mí, cuando sin previo aviso, oímos un grito desgarrador, un grito que solo se puede describir de profundo terror y que provenía de un poco más allá de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, cuando una luz blanca y cegadora salió de la barita de Blaine.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 3, gracias a los que habéis seguido esta historia o la habéis puesto en vuestros favoritos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Sin previo aviso, oímos un grito desgarrador, un grito que solo se puede describir de profundo terror y que provenía de un poco más allá de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, cuando una luz blanca y cegadora salió de la barita de Blaine.

Los primeros segundos del hechizo mi vista se incapacitó, luego pude ver como la luz blanca se tornaba en una extraña forma y su color cambiaba a un verde brillante, entonces lo vi. Blaine se había levantado y con un brazo estirado levantaba la varita contra la sombra. Su cara contraída demostraba el esfuerzo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero no de miedo. La luz verde de su varita se cernía sobre la oscuridad que nos atacaba, pude observar cómo se envolvía a su alrededor, pero no distinguía ninguna figura. En ese momento mis piernas reaccionaron y empecé a levantarme para ayudar a Blaine, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Salí de bajo el banco y me levanté, miré hacia la sombra y comencé a buscar su cara, para tener al menos una referencia de dónde atacar, subía mi mirada cuando Blaine me gritó.

-¡Kurt! ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Vuelve bajo el banco!- Lo miré desconcertado, y luego furioso. ¿Quién era él para hablarme así? Él me lanzó una mirada que me decía claramente que en ese momento no debería ponerme a discutir- ¡Ahora! – Volví a mi escondite.

Blaine volvió su atención a la sombra y yo también. Era pequeña, más o menos del tamaño de Rachel, quizá un poco más. Rachel y Finn… ¿Sería suyo el grito? ¿Habría más como este? La luz verde cesó y antes de que me pudiera preguntar por qué Blaine gritó algo que no pude distinguir y un rayo azul impactó contra la oscuridad. Se escuchó un ruido. Algo aterrador, como mil niños gritando de terror y la sombra se esfumó.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos hasta que escuché unos pasos, seguramente los de Blaine, aún estaba todo oscuro y ahora no distinguía nada. De repente vi como una luz salía de su varita y nos iluminaba. Él se acercó a donde había desaparecido el, supongo, demonio, se agachó y cogió algo que no pude distinguir antes de acercarse a mí, agacharse y darme una sonrisa que iluminaba más que su varita, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-¿Estás bien?- Me ofreció una mano que rechacé mientras me levantaba con orgullo. Me espolsé el uniforme y lo miré serio a los ojos.

-Bien, explícame que ha ocurrido aquí.

- Lo haré enseguida y con mucho gusto pero creo que primero deberíamos buscar a Finchel y asegurarnos que están bien.- me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía a caminar.

-¿Finchel?- Pregunté mientras lo seguía de cerca, aún un poco asustado.

-Finn y Rachel- Respondió sin mirarme, mientras buscaba a su alrededor, iluminando con la luz de su varita.

-O Dios mío… ¡Me había olvidado de ellos!

-Tranquilo, es por el shock.- Se dio la vuelta y me miró- Ven, dame la mano. No quiero que nos separemos, no sabemos si hay más… Aunque no lo creo- Cogí su mano con fuerza. Necesitaba su calor más de lo que creía.

-Esa…cosa. ¿Era un demonio?- Blaine soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Ojalá eso fueran los demonios. Todo sería mucho más fácil.- Miró su mano, creo que dudando si continuar.- Era un mensajero.- Dijo al fin, mientras me enseñaba lo que llevaba en la mano. Lo que había recogido al matar a la sombra.

Era una pequeña bolita del tamaño de medio puño, dorada. Con dos cruces plateadas y en relieve, una lo mas apartada de la otra, justo al otro lado de la bola.

-¿Mensajeros?- Le volví a preguntar después de haber observado el extraño objeto.

-Sí. Son las sombras que se envían los demonios para comunicarse y no ser vistos. Llevan estas cosas- dijo volviéndome a mostrar la bolita dorada- se llaman Codex, contienen el mensaje y lo guardan de forma que, si por algún motivo, los mensajeros son vistos, su mensaje no puede ser descifrado. Bueno, al menos fácilmente. Siempre se puede descifrar algo que ha sido cifrado con anterioridad.- Hizo una pausa y miró al cielo, pensando.- Por eso los mensajeros viajan de noche. Son sombras y el más difícil que sean vistos. Pero un mensajero en la academia…

-¿Crees… crees que hay un demonio aquí, en la escuela?- Le pregunté, miedo en mis ojos.

-No lo se… Es la única explicación que le veo a la presencia de ese mensajero.- Me miró y pasó su brazo libre por mi espalda, haciendo círculos tranquilizantes- Pero no estamos seguros de nada, así ce no te preocupes.- Acabó, antes de abrazarme por la espalda y posar un beso en mi cabeza, para luego soltarme. Le sonreí.

-¿Por qué me hiciste volverme a esconder, cuando me levanté para ayudarte?- Pregunté notándome un poco molesto por ello. Él soltó un suspiro.

-Mira Kurt… Sé que los caballeros creéis que os preparan para luchar contra los demonios en caso de una guerra y todo eso, pero… La verdad es que no es enseñan nada que podáis usar luego. ¿Qué ibas a hacer para ayudarme?- No supe que contestar, tenía razón. Blaine siguió- Ni siquiera os enseñan cómo hacer hechizos de ataque, no sé que pretende el Rey con eso… No entiendo como pretende acabar con los demonios… Ni siquiera parece que quiera acabar con ellos.

-¡Blaine! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de nuestro Rey?!- Le susurré indignado- Sólo quiere protegernos.

Él me miró y una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó su cara.

-Así que verdad crees eso… Hoy ni siquiera sabías que si hubieras mirado al mensajero a los ojos hubieras muerto quemado y tu cuerpo habría desaparecido- Me estremecí ante eso. Claro que no lo sabía, nadie me lo había dicho- Tuvisteis suerte Finn y tu, él por suerte estuvo con Rachel y ella también tiene consciencia de estas cosas.

Mientras Blaine hablaba, empezamos a oír algo, como un murmullo. Nos miramos, ambos pensando que serían Finn y Rachel. Seguimos la voz, hasta estar bastante cerca como para darnos cuenta de que era un lamento.

Los cuerpos de nuestros amigos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, me asusté y corrí hacia ellos para darme cuenta que Finn se encontraba tirado encima de Rachel, llorando. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, pues en ese momento llegó Blaine a mi lado.

-¡Rachel!- Gritó, mientras se lanzaba en dirección a su amiga, apartó a mi compañero de habitación sin muchos miramientos y comenzó a observarla frenéticamente, levantando sus brazos, escuchando su respiración, tonándole el pulso… Por lo que pude observar Finn se encontraba tan en shock como yo, que no podía hacer otra cosa que observar con la cara pálida, que no había recuperado su color desde el grito al que se le sucedió el ataque. De momento, Blaine soltó un suspiro de alivio y nos miró a ambos con la mirada ahora más suave.

-Ella está bien- llevó la mirada a mi amigo- tranquilo Finn, solo está desmayada. Es la defensa de los mensajeros- empezó a explicarnos- si los miras a los ojos, mueres instantáneamente, sin dejar pistas de lo que pudo acabar con tu vida, de modo que no puedes contar a nadie que lo viste. Por eso antes no te dejé hacerlo…

-Espera- le corté- has dicho muerte instantánea y Rachel solo esta… Dormida, ¿no es así?- El moreno asintió.

-Rachel sabe lo que pasa, todo con respecto a los demonios, como yo está enterada. Este le cogió por sorpresa. A ambos nos cogió por sorpresa. Pensábamos que al estar dentro de la escuela estábamos fuera de peligro, pero no… Como era de noche, al verlo a los ojos ella no murió. Es más, me parece que él tampoco esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí.- Finn soltó el aire que había estado aguantando y se secó la cara, aunque de repente pareció recordar algo.

-¿Qué ha pasad con él, eso, esa cosa, lo que sea?- Preguntó, de nuevo en guardia.

-Blaine lo destruyó- Le contesté, mirando al moreno con una sonrisa que él me devolvió, sentía… ¿orgullo? Finn carraspeó y ambos bajamos la mirada avergonzados, mientras él proponía llevar a Rachel a la enfermería.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Caminábamos silenciosamente por los pasillos de la academia, en la parte de los magos, a oscuras. A esta hora debían estar todos más que dormidos, pero en la enfermería siempre había guardia.

Blaine había insistido en que volviéramos a nuestra parte de la escuela, que él se ocuparía de Rachel. Pero el cabezota de Finn quería ocuparse él mismo. La verdad… le entiendo. Casi no conozco a Blaine, pero rápido le he cogido cariño y si hubiera sido él el dañado, hubiera querido ayudar. Así que con paso lento y mucho cuidado nos dirigíamos a la enfermería.

-Muy bien genios, haber quien me dice cómo vamos a hacer para explicarle a la Srta. Pillsbury que le ha ocurrido a Rachel.- Dije, con mi ya habitual sarcasmo. Blaine se giró hacia mí.

-Desde luego, no podemos decirle la verdad.- Se paró un momento a pensar y luego miró a Finn.- Creo que en la puerta deberías dármela, Hudson- Le dijo con gracia- Le diré que se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza. No creo que la Srta. Pillsbury me crea, pero le hago gracia y no hará preguntas. Con unas cuantas pruebas descubrirá lo que ha pasado y le comentará al Director Shuster, pero para entonces ya deberíamos haber averiguado algo acerca del Codex- Finn me dio una mirada inquisitiva y yo le di una de te-explico-todo-en-la-habitación-vas-a-flipar.- Así que dadme a Rachel y volved a vuestras habitaciones. Cerrad con llave, por lo que sabemos podría haber un demonio en la escuela.

-Ya lo hay- Finn dijo mientras soltaba una risita tonta- tiene nombre y es Sue Sylvester.

Blaine y yo reímos a la tonta broma del castaño. La verdad es que después de todo lo que había pasado era un alivio.

Paramos de caminar y Finn posó a Rachel en brazos del moreno de rizos rebeldes. Los ojos miel me miraron.

-¿Sabréis volver?

-Claro no somos estúpidos- dije con sarcasmo, para luego darle una mirada suave y añadir- No hemos andado mucho, recuerdo el camino.- Blaine asintió y mientras nos marchábamos añadió:

-Tened mucho cuidado- Comenzó, su mirada oscureciéndose y su gesto cada vez más serio, tanto que me asusté.- Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro.

-No me lo creo… ¡Blaine! ¿Enserio?- Finn y yo reímos antes de que el oji-miel desapareciera de nuestra vista al cruzar una esquina.

-Sabía que era un nerd- Me dijo mi amigo al oído antes de soltar una risita- Me gusta, tientes mi aprobación.

Le miré con una ceja levantada para luego rodar los ojos.

-No sabía que necesitara tu aprobación para hacer amigos.

-Sí, claro. Amigos- Remarcó la última palabra haciendo el gesto de unas comillas con sus manos. Noté como la sangre subía a mi cara y agradecí que fuera de noche. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? De repente la mirada divertida que me estaba dando mi compañero cambió. -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estará Rachel en la enfermería?

-No sé, según dijo Blaine solo estaba desmayada, pero también dijo que no era técnicamente lo que solemos llamar "desmayo". Estaría así al menos por una semana. Si además le quieren hacer pruebas, no se cuanto se alargará.

-¿Crees que me dejarán visitarla?- Me preguntó preocupado, a lo que no pude más que sonreír. Había caído rápido por la chica.

-¡Claro! Y si no, ya encontraremos la forma. Seguro que Blaine y sus amigos nos echan una mano.

Después de mi último comentario caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al edificio de los Caballeros. Había pasado tanto ese día… Mi concepción de nuestro estamento ya no era el mismo y algo me decía que iba a seguir cambiando. Levanté mi mirada hacía Finn y vi en sus ojos lo mismo que debería estar viendo él en los míos. Algo grande se avecinaba. Esa noche no íbamos a dormir. No podríamos, a parte debería ponerlo al día de todo lo dicho por el moreno. Algo me decía que no sería la primera noche que me quedaría sin dormir. Y no me equivocaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Os recuerdo que esta basada en Harry Potter. Imaginad la escuela y todo tal como en Hogwarts, aquí el cap**

CAPITULO 5

Cuando me desperté me costó darme cuenta de lo que había pasado esa noche. Palabras como "mensajero", "codex"y "demonio" volaban por mi mente, a la par que Blaine alzando su varita contra el enemigo, el brillo del hechizo reflejando en sus ojos, sus labios en una línea recta y su ceño fruncido con concentración… Un escalofrío me recorre la espinilla y me miro la entrepierna. Sí, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y de mi charla con Finn sobre monstruos y demás derivados, mi pantalón del pijama está abultado, como cada mañana. Claro que hoy el culpable de eso tiene nombre y apellidos.

Me levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Finn que sigue durmiendo en la cama de al lado. Aún es pronto para ir a clases así que rápidamente me doy una ducha de agua fría y me pongo el uniforme. Pienso en ir a ver a Rachel a la enfermería, pero no sé si quedaría muy extraño que fuera yo sólo a ver a una maga, además que mi enamorado compañero me querrá acompañar, así que pienso en dejarlo para después. Voy caminando sin rumbo, solo dando un paseo y me doy cuenta que he acabado en el campo de vuelo. El campo de vuelo, así como las pistas de fútbol, baloncesto, quiddich y atletismo las compartimos con los magos, allí es donde los alumnos de primer año dan clases de vuelo con escoba. Nosotros los caballeros no tenemos esa asignatura ya que se considera innecesaria. Nos preparan para luchar con demonios, y los demonios no vuelan. O al menos, eso me habían dicho. La verdad es que ya no tengo nada muy claro…

-¿No tuviste bastante anoche que ya estás despierto?- Una voz que ahora ya conozco demasiado bien me grita desde algún lugar. A continuación oigo unas risas.

-¡Eh, Anderson! ¿Noche ocupada?- Gritó una voz femenina desconocida para mí para a continuación volver a reír. Al comprender el significado de estas palabras noté como me el color me subió hasta las orejas mientras una ráfaga de aire provocada por una escoba movió mi pelo y Blaine bajo de el cielo para aterrizar a mi lado y saltar de la escoba, haciendo mover sus rizos azabache.

-No escuches a Lauren… Tiene el síndrome Malfoy.- Me dijo Blaine ya a mi lado.

-¿El síndrome Malfoy?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara, sin creer lo nerd que es, y obviando el pensamiento que tuve de que eso lo hacía adorable.- ¿Draco Malfoy?

-El mismo- Dijo con un asentimiento- Ahora, ¿Qué haces por aquí y a estas horas? No hay casi nadie despierto aún.

-¿No te alegras de verme?- Pregunté, para luego darme cuenta de lo coqueta que había quedado y mirar a Blaine, que por lo estático que había quedado, no esperaba tal comentario.

-Em… si, claro- pareció reaccionar- Siempre me alegro de verte. Pero me… no se… solo me pareció raro, es pronto y-

-Vale Blaine, tranquilo. Solo era una broma- Le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- La verdad es que me desperté pronto. No estuve durmiendo muy bien, ya sabes…-me miró con ojos comprensivos- quería ir a ver a Rachel, pero preferí esperar a Finn.

-Claro, entiendo- Contestó cogiéndome del codo con la mano libre de la escoba y llevándome fuera del campo.- A mi me ha pasado un poco igual. Sabes si quieres esta tarde si no tienes mucha tarea podemos ir a ver a Rachel y luego había pensado- coontinuó, bajando la voz y acercándose más a mi- en llevarle el Códex a unos amigos. Creo que ellos podrían intentar descifrarlo, no podemos dejar esto como si nada hubiera pasado.- Asentí dándole la razón.

-Sí, me parece buena idea. Si conoces a alguien de confianza, estoy seguro de que es lo mejor, y esta tarde tendré deberes, como siempre, pero puedo atrasarlos. En cambio tú…-Dije mirándolo reprobatoriamente- explotas zumos y te castigan con limpiar cosas, ¿o ya lo has olvidado?

-No, claro que no lo he olvidado- Me miró y me dio una sonrisa cómplice, que por su belleza y proximidad, me hizo temblar las piernas- Tu amigo Puckerman hará eso por mí- Reí ante tan descabellada idea.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Puck hará algo así? No es una de esas personas a las que le puedas pedir cualquier cosa.

-Digamos que me debe un favor- Soltó una risita- No debería haberse metido en negocios turbios conmigo.

-¿Cómo…cómo de turbios?

-Digamos que a tu amiguito le gustan los artículos de broma mágicos, y no para fines caritativos.

-No me digas más. No quiero saber lo que os traéis entre manos.- Blaine rió de nuevo.

-Haces bien. Oye Kurt, tengo que ir a ducharme antes de ir a clase. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos esta tarde?

-¿Aquí mismo?

-Bien- Me dijo antes de poner cada pierna a un lado de su escoba. Miró con duda a sus manos para luego levantar la vista hacia mí.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?- Se quedó mirándome esperando mi respuesta ¿Quería que me subiera en una escoba? Nunca me había hecho mucha gracia eso de volar. Es más, no había volado nunca, aunque la verdad sea dicha. Volar en la escoba del chico de ojos miel con el chico de ojos miel, era tentador. –Claro que si quieres pasear…-

-¡No!- Grité _Ups…_- Quiero decir, no. Me haría ilusión volar- Dije con una sonrisa tan grande como la que Blaine tenía ahora en el rostro.

-¡Genial! ¿Has volado alguna vez?

-Mmm… No.

-Bueno, pues no te preocupes, porque no podrías haber escogido a alguien mejor- Alardeó Blaine con una estúpida y gran sonrisa contagiosa.

-¿A si? Habrá que verlo, si no la próxima vez subiré con otra persona.-Reí al ver la expresión del moreno. _No creo que quisiera estar tan cerca de otro, Blaine._

-Bueno, ven.- Me acerqué a él.- Ponte detrás de mí y pasa una pierna, como yo.- Hice lo que me indicó.- Si lo haces bien a la próxima te dejaré subir delante- Comento, guiñándome un ojo, _Una próxima, ¿eh Hummel? No suena mal, pero espera a ver que no te mate con su escoba._- Cógete de mi cintura- Rió ante mi expresión para inmediatamente añadir- No querrás caerte.

Si me preguntaran de volver a volar, diría que ni pensarlo. Si Blaine me lo pidiera… Bueno, ni siquiera le haría falta pedírmelo, se lo demandaría yo mismo.

Cuando envolví su cintura con mis brazos no tuve más remedio que pegarme completamente a él y mentiría si dijera que no noté los músculos que delineaban su espalda y tórax, que no enterré mi nariz en su cuello para aspirar su envolvente aroma mientras sus rizos me hacían cosquillas en la cara. Sé que es una estupidez, sobre todo tratándose de un chico que prácticamente acababa de conocer, pero su alegría, su coraje y su amabilidad habían calado en mi, y estaba seguro que si seguía así, podría querer que el oji-miel fuera algo más que un amigo, aunque… a quién engañar, ni siquiera en ese momento lo veía ya como a un simple amigo. Solo así, abrazado a Blaine, sentía que nada malo podía pasarme. Me sentía en casa. Al principio de mi toque él se tensó, para seguidamente relajarse, colocó bien la escoba y antes de que me diera cuenta subíamos hacia el cielo, el aire cada vez me golpeaba con más fuerza la cara. Miré a mi alrededor para darme cuenta que el moreno no fue hacía el ala de las habitaciones de los caballeros.

-¿Blaine, donde vas?- Dije gritando un poco para que me escuchara a través de la fuerza del viento, aunque mi boca estaba prácticamente pegada a su oreja.

-¡Un tour! No te voy a llevar tan cerca siendo la primera vez que montas en escoba. ¿Qué clase de mago sería si no fardara de mis habilidades?- Me contestó sonriendo y también sonreí, porque no podía evitarlo, porque la sonrisa de Blaine era tan grande y sincera que parecía que no pudiera pasar nada malo en el mundo, aunque todos supiéramos que no era así. Mi sonrisa se agrando más al ver el increíble paisaje. Volábamos ¡Volábamos! Por encima del Lago Negro mientras las sirenas saltaban. El moreno bajo más, hasta que pude tocar el agua con mis manos y lo salpiqué. Él rió y levantó el vuelo hacia la colina, donde volamos cerca de los pegasos que pastaban tranquilamente, para finalmente dirigirnos hacia la academia.

Blaine subió hasta el piso de los dormitorios de los caballeros y aterrizó suavemente en la terraza a donde daban las habitaciones. Me baje de la escoba, reacio a soltarme de él y enseguida echando de menos su calor, pero con el rostro aún iluminado de la increíble experiencia que acababa de vivir.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Dios mío Blaine, eso ha sido… increíble. Nunca, nunca había vivido algo igual. No se qué decir, estoy sin palabras.

-Me pasó lo mismo la primera vez que volé. Entonces… quiere decir que no es la última vez que te vas a subir en mi escoba ¿no?- Preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Espero que no- Le respondí sonriendo como un idiota.- Ahora- Dije, volviendo a recuperar la compostura, pero no del todo. Nunca del todo con el chico de cabello rizado.- Deberías irte. Si alguien te ve en la terraza del dormitorio de los caballeros, te cae una buena. Y no tienes tiempo para otro castigo, chico zumo.- Rió ante mi comentario y volvió a subir a la escoba.

-Está bien, nos vemos esta tarde Kurt.

-Sí, hasta esta tarde.- No se de donde saqué el valor pero me acerqué y le di un suave beso en la mejilla- Gracias por esto, en serio, ha sido genial.- Cuando me aparté de él pude notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y como sus ojos se movían nerviosos intentando mirar a todos lados menos a mí. Me dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y alzó el vuelo. Lo vi marcharse por el cielo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

El día pasó lento y sin nada que mencionar, aparte de Puck inventándole una excusa a Santana de por qué esa tarde no estaba libre mientras yo intentaba esconder la sonrisa. Por otro lado Finn estuvo ausente todo el tiempo, aunque lo entiendo, yo apenas conocía a Rachel y estaba bastante preocupado pero me tranquilizaba pensando en que esta tarde iríamos a verla y al menos haríamos algo por intentar descubrir que mensaje escondía el Códex, aunque de eso no le había mencionado nada a mi mejor amigo. No quería añadirle preocupaciones y… A quién voy a engañar. Quería, aunque fuera, un tiempo a solas con el mago de rizos negros.

Luego de la clase de hípica (sí, montar a caballo. Realmente, después de lo que vi anoche no creo que eso nos ayude en nada a la hora de acabar con un demonio) fui a las duchas. Me alargué un poco más de lo debido para hacer tiempo para dirigirme al Campo de Vuelo, dónde había quedado con Blaine. Antes de que me diera cuenta, todos mis compañeros se habían marchado y sólo quedaba yo en los vestuarios. En esta parte de la historia, debo comentar que los vestuarios, como algunas de las demás salas comunes, eran sólo para caballeros, los magos tenían otras cerca de las nuestras. Bien. Había yo salido ya de la ducha cuando escuché un ruido. Me quedé estático. Después de lo que ocurrió anoche ya no sabía que podía pasarme así que acabe de ponerme la camiseta y me pegué a los casilleros cuanto pude. Entonces escuché unas risas y unas voces que no podía distinguir, aunque rápidamente supe que eran alumnos, pero magos.

-¿Donde queréis que ponga los fuegos mágicos?- Preguntó una voz masculina, divertido.

-Cerca del lavamanos.-Contestó otra.- ¡Jeff! Pon la pintura en el grifo de las duchas.

-¿Que preferís, chicos. Verde o rojo?- Preguntó el que supuse sería Jeff.

-¡Rojo! Aprovechemos hoy que no está Blaine. Él siempre quiere ponerla verde.- Espera, ¿Blaine? Sólo conocía una persona con ese nombre.

-Es verdad, Wes. Algo bueno ha salido de que no haya venido, al fin y al cabo.

-Si… Pero, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Él tiene las mejores ideas para las bromas.

-Es cierto, pero eso no se lo digas a él. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no ha venido? Wes, tu te enteras de todo.

-No lo se Nick.

-¿No estaba castigado por intentar molestar a Jeff con lo del zumo?

-Sí pero hoy no, el tal Puckerman, un caballero le debe unos días a cambio de los polvos para enfermarse.- Varias voces rieron.

-Cierto.

-Había quedado.

-¿Una cita? ¿Nuestro Blainie? ¿Con quién, Jeffy?

-No lo se, me fue imposible sonsacárselo. Lo que se es que el chico en cuestión le gusta, porque me ha negado hasta el final que era una cita.

-Chicos, no comprendo vuestra lógica.- Me costó darme cuenta de que hablaban de mí, puesto que era la persona que había quedado con Blaine. Sonreí ante la expectativa de ver al moreno y recordé que tenía que irme, aunque no podía hacerlo sin que los intrusos que intentaban que los caballeros quedáramos de color rojo me vieran. Así que decidí que lo mejor era que lo hicieran. Recogí mis cosas y salí de mi "escondite" para ver a tres chicos con las capas verdes del uniforme de los magos. Tres chicos que supuse eran Jeff, Nick y Wes. Se que Jeff era el único rubio de los tres, ya que lo ví en el comedor en día que me fijé en Blaine por primera vez, a los otros, uno asiático y otro moreno, no les ponía nombre con cara. Caras que fueron épicas cuando me vieron.

-Adiós chicos.- Les dije mientras salía de los vestuarios, notando sus miradas sobre mí, mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

O.O.O.O.O.O

-¿Y qué dijeron?- Me preguntó Blaine riendo, mientras íbamos a recoger a Finn, después de que le contara lo de sus amigos en el baño de los caballeros.

-Nada- Le contesté con una sonrisa igualmente divertida- Se me quedaron mirando.

-Pobres chicos- Suspiró Blaine- Sin mí no son nada. Aún tienen mucho que aprender.

-¿Así que tu eres el cabecilla?

-No me gusta alardear… Pero sí.

-Aja. Por lo tanto eres el culpable de que más de una vez haya acabado col en pelo verde.- Le dije serio, a lo que el moreno se asustó.

-Em, si bueno… No te conocía y… Si te sirve de consuelo, también lo hemos hecho en las duchas de los magos y-

-¡Tranquilo! Era una broma. Como las tuyas Blainie.- Le dije, haciendo hincapié en el mote que había oído a sus amigo usar con él. Un rubor subió a sus mejillas, pero no me dijo nada acerca de la forma en cómo lo había llamado.

Llegamos a la puerta del edificio de los magos, dónde ya nos esperaba Finn, pasándose las manos por la cara nerviosamente y con el pelo hecho un lío. Cuando llegamos a él Blaine le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Tranquilo tío. En una semana estará como si nada hubiera ocurrido- Le comentó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, a lo que Finn solo atinó a asentir.

En un silencio cómodo nos dirigimos a la enfermería, para encontrar a Rachel en una de las muchas camas con sus grandes ojos cerrados. Como si durmiera apaciblemente.

Después de hablar un poco con ella (obviamente solo hablábamos nosotros, la morena seguía inconsciente) y tocar sus manos, decidimos que era hora de irnos, Blaine y yo pensando en visitar a esos amigos suyos que podrían ayudarnos a descifrar el Códex. Mientras nos levantamos miramos a Finn que nos dijo que él prefería quedarse un poco más con Rachel. Blaine y yo asentimos y salimos de la enfermería.

-Bien.-Me dijo el moreno cuando ya estábamos en el pasillo- había pensado de ir un lugar al que podamos entrar los dos ya que tu no puedes entrar en el ala de las habitaciones de los magos, y que no nos escuchara hablar nadie, así que pensé en ir a la Sala Natura, pero como tu sabes bien- soltó una risita nerviosa- fue justo allí donde nos atacaron, así quela única opción acaban siendo los dormitorios, y más fácil que entrar a tres magos en la Sala de los Caballeros es meter a un caballero en la Sala de los Magos. ¿Te molesta?

-No, claro que no Blaine. Es más, si te soy sincero, tengo curiosidad en ver que tan diferentes son de las nuestras pero… ¿Cómo voy a entrar sin que me vean?

-Obviamente el uniforme es un problema. No lo puedes llevar, pero no te preocupes. Jeff, a quién ya has visto, mide más o menos lo que tú así que puede prestarte su uniforme.

-¿No se ha extrañado de que le pidieras un uniforme para dejárselo a un caballero?

-Jeff cree que estamos saliendo y que intentamos guardarlo en secreto, ya que somos algo así como un amor imposible. Jeff ve demasiado romance, a veces.- Un sentimiento de satisfacción me invadió al pensar que alguien creía que tenía un romance con Blaine.- A partir de ahí, podremos entrar, tu sólo no levantes mucho la cabeza. Una vez que estemos dentro, iremos a la Sala de Estudio. Allí nunca hay nadie a estas horas, y los que hay están enfrascados en sus libros.

-Me parece un buen plan. ¿Dónde me cambio?

-Jeff ha dejado su uniforme en vuestros vestuarios. Y a sabes, dónde estaban preparando la broma. Ya verás cuando se entere que tú y mi supuesto amante sois la misma persona- Rió Blaine- Te puedes cambiar allí.- Nos miramos y seguimos caminando por los amplios corredores, ahora con una dirección.

-Oye, Blaine.- El morocho hizo un sonido para que entendiera que me estaba escuchando.-¿No le vas a decir a Jeff, Nick y Wes lo que pasó? Parecen buenos amigos tuyos, y si vamos a seguir con esto, tal vez deberían saber…

-Lo he pensado. De verdad. Pero primero necesito saber que contiene el Códex. Si es algo importante, tal vez deberíamos decírselo a ellos, y algunos de tus amigos más intimos ya que puede que necesitemos ayuda.

-¿Qué crees que contiene?

-No lo se, tal vez… Se que es difícil, pero puede que contenga algo de información de la guerra que se avecina. Entiendo que llevamos tiempo creyendo que puede que esa guerra nunca se produzca. El gobierno nos estás dando una sensación de tranquilidad, pero yo no confío y no creo que algo así se pueda evitar, aunque de verdad que me gustaría.- Blaine habló tan serio, que no pude dudar de sus palabras.

-Pero si el mensaje es sobre algo tan serio, tal vez deberíamos avisar a las autoridades, ¡Deberíamos hablar con el director!

-Kurt, no confío en el director. Sí algo he aprendido es a no confiar. En cambio, la decana parece alguien de quien te puedas fiar, pero no estoy seguro. De todas formas, deberemos esperar a ver que nos dice en código, si es que algún día lo desciframos.

Hablando en voz baja, y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en los vestuarios y, en efecto, el uniforme con la capa verde se encontraba ahí. La verdad sea dicha, me hacía mucha ilusión ponérmelo.

-Esperaré fuera- Dijo Blaine mientras salía, aunque de repente se giró- Ah y… bueno, no utilices el baño, ya sabes… Mejor no toques nada.

Me cambié a la ropa de los magos y escondí la mía, para salir a encontrarme con Blaine que silbó y me dijo que realmente tenía pinta de brujo.

A paso rápido y con la cabeza agachada seguí al chico de rizos hasta que llegamos a una gran puerta que Blaine tocó con la varita para dejar que a continuación se abriera. Entramos a una amplia sala con sillones verdes y paredes rojas con motivos del mismo color que los sofás, dos chimeneas, una a cada lado de la habitación y una pared cubierta completamente con libros. No había ventanas, pero las luces de las velas y una de las chimeneas que se mantenía encendida iluminaban la habitación. Blaine se dio cuenta de mi ensimismamiento, ya que me cogió una manó y me dirigió hacía la gran estantería que cubría la pared. Sacó uno de los libros (verde, de nuevo) y la estantería giró, dejándonos dentro de una habitación aún mayor que la anterior. En esta todo estaba cubierto de libros, libros en las paredes, libros en estanterías por el centro de la sala, libros amontonados por el suelo… Al igual que en la sala anterior, en esta no había ninguna ventana, sólo algunas velas que hacían que se viera oscura. Algunos sillones, mesas y… ¡oh! Unos chicos que no había visto antes. Uno de ellos moreno y con gafas, sentado en una silla de ruedas y el otro rubio y con una boca mu extraña, pero que increíblemente en su cara quedaba bien, tumbado en el suelo sobre unos cojines.

-Kurt, bienvenido a nuestra Sala de Estudio.- Me dijo Blaine en la oreja, haciéndome temblar. Me arrastró por mi mano que aún aguantaba hacía ambos chicos.

-Kurt, estos son mis buenos amigos Sam- Comentó señalando al chico rubio- Y Artie- Acabó con el de la silla de ruedas.- Chicos, este es Kurt.- Intercambiamos unos saludos y nos sentamos en los cojines del suelo.- Bien, y ahora vayamos al tema que nos atañe, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que sea la hora de bajar al comedor.- El moreno se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el Códex, para a continuación dárselo a Artie que comenzó a observarlo cuidadosamente mientras Sam parecía perdido en su mundo.- Ya les he comentado lo que pasó la otra noche, así que están al tanto.- Me avisó el moreno al oído, a lo que yo sólo asentí.

-Blaine, te voy a ser sincero- Comenzó Artie- Esto no va a ser nada fácil, pero intentaré descifrarlo, si Sam consigue abrirlo. Te iremos informando si hay algún avance así que no te preocupes- Se inclinó un poco hacia el oji-miel- Y yo me encargaré de que Sam- dijo mirando a este último, que hablaba consigo mismo mientras parecía que hacía… ¿imitaciones?- se centre.

-Gracias Artie, de verdad que te lo agradezco. Si no puedes hacer nada más por ahora, creo que Kurt y yo nos marcharemos. No queremos que lo pillen y si gane un castigo limpiando junto a mí, ¿verdad?

Nos despedimos de la extraña pareja para volver a que me cambiara de nuevo el uniforme. Blaine me acompañó hasta el exterior del edificio de los magos, pero allí le dije que iría solo, que fuera a prepararse para la cena. Él me discutió un poco pero al final accedió. Quedamos en que le devolvería el uniforme al día siguiente después de clases, pues él tendría que estar limpiando el aula de música ya que sería mejor que esa noche intentáramos descansar.

Para despedirnos estábamos ambos algo nerviosos, pero fue él quien esta vez se inclinó y me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, que a pesar de lo fugaz tuvo un gran efecto en mí.

Vi como se daba la vuelta y subía los escalones para adentrarse en el edificio, mientras su capa ondeaba y sus rizos saltaban. Y yo seguía ahí, tocándome la mejilla como un imbécil, antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme a los cambiadores para volver a mi vida de estudiante de caballero.

**Que tal? Se que en este capitulo no ha habido mucha acción pero tiene que ir cogiendo forma la historia. **

**Review pls! Gracias!**

**Hasta la proxima acualización! Besoss!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa! De nuevo aquí! Bueno, este capítulo es poco movido, pero hace falta ya que aquí es donde se da el hecho para que realmente empieze lo que es la historia. Hay un momento en el que he puesto un enlace. Solo hay que quitar los paréntesis, pero si no podéis, la música es Autumn-Song October, de Tchaikovski, podéis buscarla en Youtube.**

**Os dejo con el capitulo 6:**

**CAPITULO 6**

"**El amor es como los fantasmas todo el mundo habla de él pero pocos lo han visto"**

**François de La Rochefoucauld**

El día siguiente a hablar con Artie y Sam pasó sin ningún incidente. Las clases fueron tan lentas y aburridas como suelen ser. En el almuerzo estuve con mis amigos, dándome cuenta de que los había dejado un poco de lado, intenté prestarle atención a Puck mientras contaba sus andadas con productos de broma mágicos y a Mike hablando sobre por qué razón Dave Karofsky, un chico de su equipo de fútbol, estaba de color rojo. Y aunque yo ya sabía la respuesta, intente escucharle, a pesar de que más de las veces que quisiera admitir me encontré a mi mismo buscando los grandes ojos miel verdosos y, la mayoría de ellas, encontrándolos, lo cual hacía que mi corazón se acelerara y lanzara un color rojizo hacía mis mejillas para seguidamente bajar la mirada. Puede parecer una estupidez, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando veía a Finn y Rachel interactuar me parecía que no se podían ver más tontos, pero ya se sabe lo que dijo alguien alguna vez "Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no sienta, nada sabrás del amor verdadero" y es entonces cuando uno se vuelve tan cursi y habla de …¿amor? _Por Dios, Kurt. ¡Acabas de conocerlo! Él es un… amigo. Un amigo del que no sabes prácticamente nada, ¡Ni siquiera si tiene novio! ¿No habías pensado en eso eh, genio?_

Después de clases me dirijo a mi habitación para coger el uniforme del chico rubio, Jeff y… Si bueno, también para arreglarme un poco. Por el camino me topo con Finn que se dirige a la enfermería para ver a Rachel. Lleva el libro de hechizos bajo el brazo. Me recordó que el día siguiente teníamos examen teórico. Sí, examen teórico de hechizos, cómo rió Blaine cuando se lo conté. En realidad nunca me había parado a pensar cuan poco nos servirían las clases que dábamos en un futuro, en una guerra real contra los demonios, así que al llegar a mi dormitorio a parte de hacer lo que debía y recoger el uniforme, cogí también el libro de hechizos. _Quién sabe, quizás Blaine pueda ayudarme._

Llegué al aula de música y abrí la puerta para dejar escapar unas notas. Mi vista se fijó en el chico de pelo azabache, con sus habituales grandes rizos despeinados, mientras tocaba al piano una preciosa pieza. ( https:(/)(/) .com(/)watch?v=6ZHqZGixTeU ) Me quedé contemplando sus manos y el movimiento de su cuerpo, al compás de la música. No sabía mucho de piano, pero veía todos sus dedos tocar, algunos de ellos su propia melodía, mientras todos se juntaban para formar la que ahora yo escuchaba. Mis ojos se apartaron del hermoso chico para, por su propio instinto, contemplar la ventana y ver como las hojas de los arboles del exterior de la academia, caían. Marrones, rojas, naranjas y amarillas. Volví la vista a Blaine y la música se hizo más suave, para cesar de repente, dejándome con un vacío en mi interior y unas ganas de algo más, como si algo faltara, cómo si no pudiera acabar así.

-Eso ha sido precioso.- Blaine levantó la vista, de repente como si hubiera despertado y sacado cruelmente de su propio mundo, pero sus fracciones se suavizaron cuando su mirada se fijó en mí, para luego dar paso a una sonrisa.

-¡Hei! Gracias. Es Txaikovski.

-Bueno, sólo sé que me ha gustado. Aunque no sonaba como si estuvieras limpiando.- Dije acercándome al piano y dejando sobre la tapa cerrada el uniforme y el libro.

-No quería empezar sin ti- Se burló Blaine. Su vista se fijó en el libro.- ¿Qué es?

-Mañana tengo examen de hechizos. Había pensado que si acabamos pronto tal vez me pudieras ayudar.- Le comenté un poco avergonzado.

-¡Claro, no hay problema!- Contestó feliz.- Vamos, cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos y podré ayudarte con tu superútil asignatura.

Empezamos a limpiar. Yo me encargaba del suelo y los muebles mientras Blaine cuidaba de los instrumentos. Durante un tiempo hablamos de cosas triviales y sin importancia, divirtiéndonos. También le pregunté si había novedades sobre el Códex, aunque supuse que la respuesta sería no, y así fue. Hubo momentos de silencio, pero no fueron incómodos. Al menos no para mí. Fue cuando empezamos a hablar de nuestros amigos que empecé mi plan, que hasta ese momento no sabía que tenía, para descubrir el "estado civil" de Blaine.

-Entonces, ¿cómo conociste a Sam y Artie?- Y fue entonces, con una de mis primeras preguntas que dí con lo que quería sin ni tan sólo planteármelo.

-Bueno, Artie siempre ha estado ahí- Rió- Es algo así como ese chico que siempre has tenido en tu clase, desde primer año, pero nunca has sido su amigo, ni tampoco su enemigo. Ese es Artie. La verdad es que a medida que hemos crecido no hemos hecho más cercanos, hasta el punto de tenerle la suficiente confianza para pedirle favores, como ya has podido observar. En cuanto a Sam…- Pareció pensar las palabras que escoger antes de hablar- Fue transferido aquí desde un reino vecino por el trabajo de sus padres. Me costó acercarme a él porque al principio era muy desconfiado. Cuando le dije que era gay él me contó que también lo era. Lo había descubierto hacía poco y tuvo problemas de bulling en su antigua academia, por esa razón le costó abrirse a los demás. Aunque una vez que abrió la boca, no la ha vuelto a cerrar- Paró de hablar y se miró las manos con una sonrisa, para luego levantar la mirada hacía mí, pensando en cómo seguir, con la duda en sus ojos.- Él y yo tuvimos una historia.

-Como…¿Cómo una historia? –Pregunté, no queriendo creer nada entre el moreno que últimamente ocupaba mis pensamientos y ese guapo rubio con el que, a mi parecer, no podía competir.

-Sí, quiero decir… Estuvimos juntos durante un tiempo. Me hacían gracia sus imitaciones, pero me di cuenta que no era nada más allá de eso, así que lo dejamos estar, de forma amistosa y ahora somos buenos amigos aunque no de los más cercanos.- Un sentimiento de alivio me recorrió la espalda, el cual intenté esconder. Si él lo notó, no dijo nada.

-Ah…- Esa era mi oportunidad para preguntar sin que pareciera extraño.- Y ahora… ¿Ahora estás con alguien?- Me miró a los ojos y noté como sus orbes se oscurecieron.

-No, ahora mismo con nadie. ¿Y tu?- Frunció el ceño al preguntarme. Solté una risita nerviosa.

-No. La verdad es que- bajé la cara con vergüenza, porque ¡tenía diecisiete años!- nunca he tenido novio.- Me pareció ver como las esquinas de los labios de Blaine se curvaban hacia arriba, pero pensé que seguramente sería en burla o tal vez mi imaginación, pues no pensé que un chico tan dulce se burlara de algo así, y esa fue la razón por la que se lo dije.

-Me parece genial que quieras esperar a la persona indicada.- Me cogió la mano, a lo que me sorprendí, y noté como su pulgar me acariciaba suavemente.- Quién sabe, quizás no tengas que esperar mucho más.- Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.- Nos quedamos mirándonos y sonriendo, durante lo que pareció demasiado tiempo para ser normal, a pesar de que podría haberme pasado así toda la tarde, nos soltamos avergonzados y bajamos la mirada para luego seguir limpiando.

Un tiempo después, tiempo bastante silencioso debo decir, acabamos con el Aula de Música, así que cogí el libro y ambos nos sentamos, uno al lado del otro, en la mesa del profesor. Y qué puedo decir, notar a Blaine a mi lado, tan cerca que escuchaba su respiración y podía oler su champú no sonaba a poderse concentrar, pero explicaba la materia tan bien, y se entusiasmaba tanto al hacerlo, a pesar de que pensara que esa asignatura no me serviría para nada, que me contagiaba su motivación, y si alguien no cree que ese fue el examen de hechizos para el que mejor preparado estaba, que me den una botella entera de Veritaserum.

Después de que acabara de repetirle a Blaine el último concepto que entraba para el examen y él me diera su visto bueno, Blaine habló. Y esa simple frase fue una de las muchas que Blaine dijo que me cambiaron la vida. Y no sólo a mí, sino a miles de personas.

-Sabes, creo que deberíamos hacer algo con vosotros los caballeros. No puede ser que vayáis por el mundo sin ninguna idea sobre a lo que os enfrentáis o sobre cómo vencerlos. Las asignaturas que os dan no os ayudarán y puede que no tengáis mucha magia en vuestro interior, pero creo que podría enseñaros algo de lo que aprendemos nosotros a la par que informaros sobre el verdadero peligro que corremos.

-Eso sería genial, y créeme que después de verte en acción la otra noche, y hoy con la suficiente paciencia para explicarme esto, serías la persona indicada para el papel. ¿Pero de verdad crees que van a dejar que los caballeros y los magos nos reunamos para hacer hechizos que nosotros y estoy seguro que también vosotros tenéis prohibidos?

-Kurtie, ¿es que aún no has aprendido nada? Obviamente ningún profesor va a enterarse de esto, y solo avisaremos a los alumnos de más confianza, aquellos que sepamos seguro que no van a hablar más de la cuenta.- Me crucé de brazos pensando en la loca idea de Blaine, que realmente no era tan loca.

-Has estado leyendo demasiado Harry Potter últimamente, ¿quién crees que somos?- Blaine dejó caer si cabeza en su pecho, desesperado.

-Bueno, puede que haya sacado la idea de ahí, pero es algo que necesitamos. No podéis seguir tan a oscuras, ¡se supone que los caballeros deberán protegernos de futuros ataques de demonios! Si ni ellos mismos saben, ¿Quién lo sabrá?-suspiró – Mira, se que tu no desconfías del gobierno. Sí, vale. Parece que nos protege, pero realmente Kurt ¿Crees que si se preocupara os estaría manteniendo tan poco preparados? Honestamente, suena a que está planeado, ¡lo hacen a propósito!

-No te voy a negar que desde el ataque del mensajero y en vista de lo poco que sabía realmente eso ha cruzado varias veces por mi mente pero, sinceramente Blaine ¿Por qué querrían hacer eso? Ya están en el poder, ¡solo se harían daño a ellos mismos! ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

-Puede que no lo tenga, o que nosotros no se lo veamos pero algo aquí está mal. Puede que esté equivocando respecto a esto, pero nadie me puede discutir que estamos demasiado indefensos, sobretodo vosotros. Kurt, puede que te acabe de conocer, pero si te pasara algo a ti, o a Finn, no se… No podría. Necesitamos estar preparados. Ojalá nunca tengamos que poner en práctica ningún hechizo de defensa, pero por saberlos, bueno… Es mejor eso que nada.- Fijó su vista en mí y pensé en todos sus argumentos, aunque el que más me caló fue el hecho de que se preocupara por mí y, además… tenía razón, ¿Qué perdíamos por intentarlo?

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?- Antes de que las palabras hubieran acabado de salir de mi boca, Blaine ya tenía una gran sonrisa en la suya y empezó a saltar por la habitación, a lo que no pude evitar reír. Entonces me saltó encima y me abrazó. Enseguida puse mis brazos en su espalda y se lo devolví. Me encantaba ver a Blaine tan contento y más ser yo el responsable de esa felicidad. A parte de notar su cálida mejilla contra la mía, tan fuerte, que sus largas pestañas me hacían cosquillas cada vez que él parpadeaba. Se separó un poco de mí, y me miró a los ojos con esa gran sonrisa que podría iluminar todo el reino.

-Necesitamos saber a qué personas avisar, primero que nada.- Se acabo de separar de mí con un beso en la mejilla y siguió hablando.- Luego podemos reunirnos todos en la Sala Natura, allí hay mesas y nunca va nadie, aunque con el tiempo tendremos que buscar otro lugar más segura para practicar los hechizos, de momento para reunirnos las primeras veces ese lugar está bien.

-¿No tenéis en vuestra parte de la academia una Sala de los Menesteres?-Le dije en tono de broma.

-Muy gracioso, de todas formas subiré hoy a la tercera planta a comprobarlo.- Me quedé mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos por lo serio que sonaba.- Ahora que me has dicho eso ¡Necesitamos un nombre! ¡Pensemos en uno!

-¿No sería mejor que eligiéramos el nombre cuando estén todos los demás?

-No, porque si no tendremos que hacer una votación, y las votaciones nunca acaban cómo yo quiero.- Blaine se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. No entendía como a veces era tan serio y otras tan infantil, pero era parte de su encanto.

-Bien, pues elijamos un nombre.

Los dos nos quedamos callados pensando. Blaine miró a la ventana y su cara se iluminó.

-¡Los verdes! Como las hojas de los arboles perennes, que aguantan todo el otoño y el invierno y no caen.

-Muy bonito Blaine. Pero si quieres que alguien se apunte, no nos vamos a llamar "Los Verdes"- Deje can cara de fastidio y haciendo las comillas con los dedos en el nombre que había escogido el moreno. Iba a seguir criticando su poca originalidad cuando escuchamos el canto de un pájaro, volvimos nuestras miradas de nuevo a la ventana para ver un gorrión posado en una de las ramas del árbol.

-Un gorrión… ¿Qué te parece si nos llamamos los Warblers?- Dije entusiasmado por mi genial ocurrencia.

-Eran mejor Los Verdes pero sí, bueno. Tampoco está mal.

Cogí un pergamino y una pluma, la mojé en la tinta y escribí el nombre escogido. Después de un tiempo de discutir con Blaine la lista de los miembros quedó así:

**Warblers**

**Magos: Caballeros:**

_Blaine Anderson Kurt Hummel_

_Rachel Berry Finn Hudson_

_Jefferson Sterling Noah Puckerman _

_Wesley Montgomery Santana Lopez_

_Nickelodeon Duval Mike Chang_

_Artie Abrams Thad Harwood_

_Sam Evans Mercedes Jones_

_Tina Cohen Chan_

_A_l final decidimos no poner a Quinn, ya que se que es muy conservadora, y conociéndola puede que ya sospeche algo de por qué desaparezco todas las tardes.

-Esta lista es intocable- Comentó Blaine mirándola con orgullo.- A menos que queramos añadir o expulsar a alguien, entonces, tacharemos el nombre.- Me quede mirando a Blaine divertido.- Ahora solo tenemos que avisar a todo el mundo.

-Asi que… ¿Los Warblers, eh?

Blaine asintió.

-Los Warblers.

**Y…. hasta aquí! ¿Que tal? Agradecer a Gabriela Cruz, Logan Martinez y Fernylokis de Hummel por sus reviews, gracias, gracias de verdad! Muchos besos! 3**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaaa! Aquí vuelvo después de mis exámenes –no comments- intentando olvidarme de todo hasta que vuelva a empezar las clases! Así que espero tener tiempo para actualizar, esto va cogiendo forma! No se qué pasará después de que empiece las clases, intentaré sacar tiempo, pero me tendré que centrar más, es mi último año y de mi nota depende que pueda entrar a la universidad que quiera a estudiar la cerrera que me guste! Dejando de lado la vida personal… Os quiero! Besos! (Y el capitulo: )**

CAPITULO 7

**"Sólo los ojos conservan su juventud"**

Blaine y yo decidimos hablar con cada uno de los magos y caballeros por separado, sin avisarles de nada hasta que estuviéramos todos juntos en la Sala Natura y pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad, sin que se creara ningún escándalo. No sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar algunos de ellos, como Thad, al hecho de juntar a las dos clases de la escuela, pero al mismo tiempo me aliviaba pensar que a otros, como a Puck, no les importaba en absoluto relacionarse con los de la capa verde, es más, me daba la impresión de que él había tenido más relación con muchos de ellos que yo, que me había limitado a Blaine pero, a quién vamos a engañar, teniendo al chico de pelo alborotado, no necesitaba a nadie más.

No fue difícil convencer a los chicos de que me acompañaran. Bastó con comentar algo de comida y cerveza de mantequilla gratis, lo que no era del todo mentira, pues Blaine había insistido en llevar algo de aperitivo, para que todos me siguieran riendo por lo bajo. A veces dudo de su inteligencia en cuanto a comida se refiere.

Subimos los escalones para ir a la Sala Natura y no voy a mentir diciendo que no estaba nervioso, lo estaba. El día anterior planeándolo todo junto a Blaine me parecía que era una idea genial y nada podía salir mal… En ese momento, bueno. Ya no estaba tan seguro.

Abrí la puerta y dejé que todos pasaran para luego mirar a ambos lados y asegurarme de que nadie nos había visto, para a continuación cerrar la puerta. Los dirigí hacia donde se encontraban los pupitres abandonados, pero antes de llegar los hice esperar y pasé yo primero, para encontrarme a Blaine y a varios magos sentados, charlando animadamente. En cuanto el moreno me vio, se levantó y se me acercó. Pude ver a los otros magos mirarme con curiosidad, pero ninguno dijo nada. Lo cierto era que ya los conocía a casi todos.

-Hola- Me saludó Blaine con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal te ha ido el examen?

-Genial- Le devolví la sonrisa. Lo cierto es que gracias a él me salió increíble, de ocho no bajo.- Gracias- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, algo colorado para luego poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y esconder mi cara en su pecho. Al principio él pareció sorprendido, pero luego noté como sus manos se ponían en mis caderas y sus brazos me apretaban más hacia él, si era posible. Por un momento se me olvidó donde estábamos, con quién y lo que íbamos a hacer y solo me concentré en Blaine, en cómo se notaban sus fuertes brazos sujetándome, en cómo olía y en cómo me sentía tan seguro y cómodo. O al menos, hasta que alguien silbó y nos sacó al moreno y a mí de nuestro trance. Levantamos las cabezas hacia el ruido, pero sin separarnos, para darnos cuenta de que éramos el centro de todas las miradas, y no sólo de los magos, pues lo caballeros habían entrado también. Luego Puck habló y me di cuenta que el silbido había sido suyo y que ya no me libraría de él tan fácilmente.

-¿Kurt y Blaine? ¡Los shipeo!- Dijo el mohicano con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después para mi sorpresa algunos de los magos rieron junto con mi amigo.

-¡Creo que yo también!- Secundó… ¿Nick? Y yo, que ya no sabía dónde meterme de lo avergonzado que estaba volví a esconder mi cabeza en el cuello de Blaine, para luego notar cómo le vibraba el pecho mientras reía con los demás.

Cuando conseguimos que todos se calmaran y se sentaran (cada uno con la prometida cerveza de mantequilla en la mano) Blaine procedió a hablar, yo me encontraba con él, de pie a su lado, ya que desde nuestro abrazo, una de sus manos seguía en mi cintura, y puede parecer estúpido lo feliz que me hacía que fuera así. No me había parado demasiado tiempo a analizar mis sentimientos hacia el moreno, pero creo que definitivamente, eso era más que un simple crush.

Me di cuenta de que Blaine acabó de explicar la situación por el silencio que inundaba la sala. Se veían nerviosos, pero ya también lo estaba.

-¿Por qué no lo dejamos así unos minutos? Almorzamos y luego seguimos, así todos podréis decir lo que pensáis.

Todos asintieron y poco a poco, los susurros empezaron a inundar la habitación. Blaine y yo nos dirigimos al pupitre de Puck, cerca del cual estaban Sam y Nick.

-Bueno ¿Qué pensáis, chicos?

-Pienso que sois un cupacake, os shipeo de por vida chicos, ¡Klaine forever!

-Puck, creo que Kurt se refiere a lo que acabamos de explicar.- Dijo Blaine riendo, mientras yo me volvía rojo, por incontable vez en ese día.

-Ah, es una buena idea. Yo ya estoy dentro. Tu más que nadie Anderson sabes lo que pienso de todo esto.

¿Blaine y Puckerman? ¿De qué hablan? Blaine asintió y se giró hacía Sam y Nick.

-En cuanto a Kurt, tienes nuestra aprobación, y en cuanto a lo otro, estamos contigo.- Comentó Sam mirándonos con una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos- Comenzó Blaine- De verdad que significa mucho para mí que aprobéis lo mío con Kurt.

¿QUÉ? Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos a lo que él sólo atinó a responder con carcajadas incontrolables.

Después de cansarme de que se metieran conmigo me dirigí a donde estaba Finn para interesarme por Rachel. La verdad es que ya sabía por Blaine que estaba bien, pero en realidad quería ver cómo le iba a mi mejor amigo. Estaba sentado a su lado cuando Blaine volvió a hablar, de pie al frente de la sala.

-Bien, espero que hayáis tenido tiempo para reflexionar y tomar la decisión correcta, aquí está la hoja para inscribiros a Los Warblers. Si firmáis estáis aceptando pertenecer a esta organización secreta y no tenéis permitido hablarle a nadie de fuera de ella sobre esta. Ahora si tenéis alguna pregunta- Puck levantó la mano- que no tenga que ver con mi vida privada- Puck bajó la mano para seguidamente volverla a levantar.- ¿Sí, Noah? _Ahí tienes dulce Blainey, acostúmbrate a lidiar con Puckerman._

-¿Tenemos que llamarnos "Los Warblers"?- Blaine me miró levantando los brazos en señal de "te lo dije"

-Haber Noah,-dije cómo si le hablara a un niño de tres años- ¿Preferirías que nos llamaramos "los verdes"?- Dije con un tono que daba a entender que por nada del mundo nos llamaríamos así.

-No- Contestó Puck- Pero me gusta Nuevas Iniciativas.

Todos nos quedamos callados para luego reír descontroladamente. _Ni de coña._

-Bien, creo que dejaremos "Los Warblers" de nombre. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Artie levantó la mano.

-¿Dónde vamos a reunirnos? No creo que aquí sea un lugar seguro para ensayar hechizos.

-La verdad es que ese es uno de nuestros principales problemas. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

…Silencio…

-Genial, ni siquiera tenemos sitio para practicar.- Comentó Santana.

-Bueno, no os preocupéis, aún me quedan unos días de casigo…

-¡Por el zumo!- Blaine fue cortado por Puck

-Sí, por el zumo. Así que hasta después de esos días no podremos empezar. Mientras tanto, como tengo que limpiar la academia buscaré un lugar seguro, pero si vosotros también mirarais, os lo agradecería. Ahora si os parece bien, haced una fila para quién quiera apuntarse.

Rápidamente todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se empujaron para llegar a la mesa. La verdad es que no había esperado tanto entusiasmo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sam Evans caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, feliz. Feliz porque parecía que habían empezado a reaccionar a las mentiras del gobierno y no se quedarían de brazos cruzados esperando a ver qué pasaba con sus vidas. Pero feliz también por Blaine. Él fue el primero que lo aceptó tal y cómo era y, a pesar de que lo suyo cómo pareja no funcionara, el moreno era su mejor amigo, y como tal, se alegraba de que hubiera encontrado a alguien cómo Kurt. Puede que su amigo aún le negara sentir nada hacia el castaño, pero Sam sabía que no era así, lo veía en sus ojos. Cuando hablaba de él, cuando le sonreía, cuando lo veía de repente por algún pasillo… Sí, Blaine Anderson estaba feliz, y eso hacía a Sam Evans feliz.

El rubio se dirigió a la Sala de Estudio de los magos, para encontrarla vacía, cómo siempre. La verdad es que él tampoco entraría ahí si no fuera por su parte del trabajo en descifrar el Códex. No, Sam no era muy buen estudiante. El rubio había conseguido abrirla sin mucho esfuerzo la noche anterior, y se la había entregado a Artie cuando se estaban levantando esa mañana, por eso le extrañó la nota del chico en silla de ruedas comentándole que se tenían que reunir en la Sala de Estudio para que le diera el Códex, pero no le dio muchas vueltas. Pensó que tal vez cuando le entregó la bolita plateada el otro chico estaba aún en proceso de levantarse y no se acordaba de haberla recibido. Extraño. Pero, cómo ya sabemos, Sam no era muy listo. Volvió a mirar la nota "_trae el Códex"_ Sam sonrió para sí mismo _¿Cómo lo voy a traer si lo tienes tu? _Se sentó en una de las butacas frente al fuego a esperar la llegada de su amigo. Le daba vueltas al papel en su mano mientras aguardaba cuando notó a alguien a su espalda. El rubio se giró, como siempre, con una sonrisa en la boca, pero no vio a nadie ya que en el momento que lo hizo, el fuego de la chimenea se apagó y todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad, una oscuridad eterna. Nadie sabe cuánto echó en falta Sam las ventanas en ese momento, y no es que el rubio fuera un cobarde. No lo era. Pero nadie sabe cómo puede reaccionar en esas situaciones, cuando no sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

Rápidamente Sam sacó la varita de su bolsillo, y la levanto hacia la nada con un tembloroso pero fuerte _lumus_ para observar como esa cosa se la acercaba hasta milímetros de la cara y notar como algo lo arrastraba hasta la inconsciencia.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Después del éxito de los Warblers y de celebrarlo con los chicos, me fui a dar un paseo con Blaine. Él debería haber estado cumpliendo con su castigo, pero Puck se ofreció a limpiar por él si el moreno se venía conmigo. No se si es por ese "algo" que le debe Puckerman a Blaine o si es porque realmente nos "shipea", como él dice. Fuera lo que fuese, dejé de pensar en ello, ya que estaba a solas con el chico que me quitaba el sueño.

Caminamos hablando de trivialidades. No sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos pero parecía que Blaine sí. La academia está rodeada por pastos verdes, que rápidamente pasamos, para dirigirnos a un frondoso bosque lleno de matorrales.

-Blaine, no creo que por aquí podamos pasar.- Él sólo sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que un cosquilleo me recorriera la espalda.

-¡Accio escoba!- Gritó, y de golpe y repente, su escoba apareció de la nada. -¿Te parece demasiado pronto para volver a volar en escoba?

-En absoluto.- El moreno rió.

-¿Crees que estás preparado para manejar?

-En absoluto.-Repetí, para que él volviera a reír.

-Vamos, no te iba a dejar conducir mi escoba con tanta facilidad. Y que me la arañes.-Le di un golpe amistoso en el hombro.- Ven sube delante, y pon las manos en el palo.

Hice lo que me dijo, entonces él se subió detrás, pegado a mí, _muy_ pegado a mí, justo donde debería estar siempre. Noté su pecho contra mi espalda y su aliento en mi cuello cuando dijo- ¿Preparado?- Yo asentí, él puso sus manos sobre las mías y, antes de que me diera cuenta, estábamos en el aire.

Vi cómo nos elevamos y pude observar la inmensidad del bosque al que habíamos ido. Con razón se cuentan esas historias de campesinos que se adentran en busca de caza y no vuelven a ser vistos. Las copas de los arboles eran frondosas y oscuras. O al menos lo eran la mayoría. De repente mi vista captó un claro, era hacia donde parecía que nos dirigíamos. A medida que nos acercábamos pude observar con más detalle. Sí, efectivamente era un claro. Y precioso. Veía el verde de la hierba y lugares más coloridos donde supuse que había flores. Luego vi el lago. Con agua cristalina y rodeado de almendros en flor. Antes de darme cuenta, estábamos de nuevo en el suelo, Blaine me apretó más contra su pecho queriendo llamar mi atención y me habló suave al oído.

-¿Te gusta?

-Blaine… Esto… Esto es increíble.- Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Un día de los muchos que me despertaba pronto. Entonces cogía la escoba y volaba bajo el sol del alba. Encontré esto y empecé a venir aquí. Es como mi santuario, espero que me guardes el secreto, eres la primera persona a la que traigo aquí.- Se separó de mi y caminó hacia la orilla del lago. Lo seguí.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… Considero este lugar algo muy personal para mí… y creo que no todo el mundo lo entendería. Pero tú… Tú Kurt, te has convertido rápidamente en una persona muy importante para mí y me gustaría que lo supieras. Puede que nos conozcamos de hace poco, pero significas mucho, de verdad.

-Oh, Blaine… Se que a veces soy muy seco, pero es que me cuesta expresar lo que siento y me defiendo con la ironía, pero tú también eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida ahora mismo y quiero que lo sepas, aunque no te lo repita muy a menudo.- Me sonrojé y miré a su escoba, que aguantaba en mis manos. Blaine se quitó los zapatos y se arremangó los pantalones para meter los pies en el agua.

-Ven aquí.- Dejé su escoba en el suelo e hice lo mismo que él. Entonces pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y tiró de mí hasta que me recosté sobre el suelo del prado, con mi cabeza en su hombro. Pasamos la tarde entera así, disfrutando del silencio compartido, con solo las palabras necesarias, mirando las nubes en el cielo pasar tranquilamente.

Ahora me alegro que disfrutáramos de ese momento, porque en volver a la academia, no podríamos creer lo que había ocurrido en nuestra ausencia.

O.O.O.O.O.O

El chico rubio abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba mareado y le dolía la cabeza. Notaba una penetrante olor en la nariz a… ¿humedad? Algo pudriéndose. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que aquello duro y frío sobre lo que se encontraba tirado era un suelo de piedra, gris y sucio, y su dolor en las muñecas era debido a los grilletes que alguien había puesto sin cuidado y apretándolos demasiado. Cuando su cabeza se aclaró se sentó y miró a su alrededor, para ver una celda oscura, con una puerta que parecía de madera y hierro pero que seguramente contendría algún hechizo para evitar ser abierta. No había ventanas. Al lado de la puerta había dos cuencos, con un trozo de pan cada uno, dentro de lo que parecía ser el agua que debería beber. Sam se pasó las manos por la cara. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Quién le había hecho eso? _Puede que la nota no fuera de Artie, después de todo…_ Entonces el chico escuchó un murmullo, y otro, y otro más. ¿Murmullo? Era algo más como un lamento, y no había salido de su boca.

Sam se acercó al pequeño bulto que había en la esquina más oscura y también la más alejada de la puerta, un bultito que no había notado antes. Se acercó y posó una mano con cuidado. Los pequeños y brillantes ojos azules lo miraron.

-¿Brittany?

**Uoooooo no me odieis, amo a Sam, no entiendo por que le he hecho eso :'( reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Traigo un nuevo capítulo! No se por qué razón, pero este me ha costado mucho de escribir. Puede que sea por qué ya hay más tramas… :S WHO KNOWS!**

**Pero ya os digo que en este capítulo pasa algo importante ;)**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje fuerte, escenas violentas**

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Cuando empezó a oscurecer ambos sabíamos que debíamos volver. No podíamos faltar a la cena. Bueno, yo sí podía, pero por las protestas que venían de la tripa de Blaine, sabía que él no.

-Cuando acabe mi castigo podríamos venir aquí más a menudo.- Me comentó el moreno mientras recogía su escoba.

-Claro… Este lugar es genial, aunque con los Warblers y todo nos costará encontrar tiempo- Le contesté pensativo, mientras me sentaba entre sus piernas, cogiendo la madera. De repente me vino una idea a la cabeza.- ¡Escucha! ¡¿Y si nos reunimos aquí para las prácticas?!- Le comente emocionado.

-No creo que a los centauros les haga mucha gracia que merodeemos por su bosque espantando a las criaturas con hechizos mal hechos. Ya me cuesta que me dejen estar aquí.

-Vaya… Supongo que tendremos que seguir buscando.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes.- Me dijo sonriéndome y dándome un apretón en la rodilla- Encontraremos la forma, ya lo verás. De momento también debemos esperar a que Sam y Artie descifren el códex.- Y sin previo aviso, alzó el vuelo. El aire frío de la noche en contraste con la piel cálida de Blaine, y no pude evitar reír. Porque estaba tan feliz. Feliz como nunca desde que me internaron en este lugar. Feliz de ayudar. Feliz de tener a alguien tan cerca que le podría confiar todo.

O.O.O.O.O

Entré junto con Blaine al comedor, sin darme cuenta de que la mayoría de los alumnos nos miraban. No fue hasta que di con nuestras manos entrelazadas y su capa verde que comprendí por qué.

-¡Kurt!- Escuché como Puck me llamaba desde nuestra mesa. Me despedí de Blaine para verlo dirigirse hacia los magos mientras yo hacía lo propio con los caballeros.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté al ver que mis amigos aún no habían probado bocado.

-No lo sabemos. La decana ha dicho que el director de los magos tenía algo que decir, y que hasta entonces debíamos esperar- Me contestó Mike. Me quedé extrañado, ¿Qué tenía que decir el director de los magos tan importante que nosotros también teníamos que escucharlo?

-¿Dónde estabas?- Me preguntó secamente Quinn, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Dando una vuelta.

-¿Y por qué estúpida razón vendrías con un capa verde?

-Estúpida ninguna. Él es mi amigo, Quinn. Igual que tú.

-No esperes que siga siendo tu amiga si tu sigues andando por ahí con ese…- Por suerte para Quinn, no pudo acabar la frase, si lo hubiera hecho, no se cómo habría reaccionado. Los directores de ambos estamentos habían entrado al comedor. El de los caballeros se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, mientras que el otro subió a la tarima para hablar.

-Queridos alumnos. Caballeros y magos.- Levanto las manos señalándonos- Sólo estoy aquí porque he sido elegido, para informaros, ya que soy el director de los magos. Hoy, un alumno muy querido se ha marchado de nuestra escuela. Sam Evans.- Me extrañé. Blaine no me había dicho nada. Miré hacia su mesa y me di cuenta de que él y sus amigos sabían tanto de eso como yo.- Ha tenido que volver con su familia a su país de origen y no ha tenido ni tan sólo tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos, sólo ha podido empacar sus pertenencias. Los padres de el señor Evans enviaron una carta, que recibió el Director- Miró a nuestro director como si no se fiara de él- diciéndonos que salía de la academia por un problema personal y pidiéndonos por favor que lo disculpáramos ante sus compañeros y amigos.

Entonces escuché cómo una silla se arrastraba contra el suelo. Miré a donde Blaine y vi cómo acababa de levantarse. Salió del comedor a grandes zancadas con la capa ondeando en la espalda mientras todos mirábamos.

El director se aclaró la garganta y todos volvimos su atención a él. O al menos la vista, porque yo no podía parar de pensar en la razón por la cual el moreno había salido así de la sala… Vale, que Sam y él eran amigos y habían tenido una historia, pero la una pequeña parte de mi mente, la que se dedica a joderme la vida, me decía que era por qué Blaine aún amaba al rubio.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Blaine corrió por los pasillos de la academia hasta el ala de los magos. Subió de tres en tres las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y se tiró, exhausto, en la cama. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Los directores de verdad creían que Sam había vuelto a su país? ¿Así, de repente? ¿Sin decir nada? Y qué más. Blaine estaba seguro de que no podría haber sido eso. Puede que sí que hubiera sido por razones personales y los profesores lo estuvieran escondiendo a los alumnos, pero Sam habría hablado con el moreno, ¿no? Y si no con él, con Artie. Pero, por desgracia el chico de ruedas se había visto tan sorprendido y perdido como el chico de ojos miel al enterarse de la noticia.

Los ojos del chico viajaron hacia la cama de Sam, deshecha como siempre. Su baúl no estaba. Se acercó y levantó la almohada. Ahí estaba, la foto del rubio con sus dos hermanos pequeños. Blaine conocía a Sam. Él nunca hubiera dejado eso.

Su visión recorrió el resto de la habitación en busca de algo más que lo apoyara. ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con el códex? La culpabilidad inundó el estomago de Blaine cuando su vista se paró en su mesita de noche. Una hoja sobresalía entre los libros. La sacó. "Los Warblers". _Sam Evans._ El moreno no soportaba estar en la habitación, así que, con paso cansado, se dirigió a la sala de Estudio.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y un frio lo invadió, miró la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba a oscuras. Las velas y la chimenea apagadas. Con un simple golpe de varita, y sin pensarlo mucho, hizo que se encendieran para luego dejarse caer pesadamente en la butaca que se encontraba delante del fuego.

El chico de rizos rebeldes tiene la mirada perdida. El fuego de la chimenea reflejándose en sus amables ojos ámbar. Blaine no piensa, solo se queda, como si esperara que algo pasara. Y pasa.

Su visión capta algo. Parece un papel. Sin mucho interés, el chico se agacha y lo recoge para volver a su posición inicial. Entonces es cuando lo abre y todos sus sentidos están en el pequeño trozo de pergamino.

_Sam,_

_Soy Artie. Necesito que quedemos esta tarde_

_Creo que podría saber una forma de descifrar el Códex._

_¿Por qué no lo traes esta tarde a la Sala de Estudio y lo miramos?_

_Artie_

_PS: ¡Recuerda de traer el Códex!_

El chico levanta la vista. Su mente ahora clara. Sabe que Artie no ha escrito eso, y aunque podría preguntarle para asegurarse, y lo hará, no le hace falta. Sabe que Sam ha sido secuestrado, y por su culpa, por culpa de ese maldito Códex.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-¿Brittany? ¡Brittany, eres tú! Dios santo, no puedo creer que estés bien. Me alegro tanto. Santana se alegrará tanto.- Dijo el chico rubio mientras envolvía con sus brazos a Brittany. _Aunque no parece que esté bien_ pensó Sam, después de lo que había dicho, fijándose más en la pequeña y endeble figura que tenía entre los brazos. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba. Era un temblor tan débil que no lo había notado al principio.

-Ei, ei. ¿Ten encuentras bien?- _Vaya pregunta más tonta_ le dijo Sam, mientras acunaba su rostro con las manos, pasando suaves caricias con su pulgar en la mejilla de la joven. Su ojos estaban levantados hacia él, pero su mirada no lo veía, y Sam lo notó.

-Brittany, ¿me ves?- Le preguntó, asustado de la respuesta. Los ojos de la rubia se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, que se desbordaron cuando ella parpadeó mientras negaba con la cabeza. El joven la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras se aguantaba por no llorar él también.

-No te preocupes, ya no estás sola. Estás conmigo. Te ayudaré.- A Sam le hubiera gustado decirle que la protegería, pero le gustaba cumplir sus promesas y no estaba seguro de que esa oferta fuera posible cumplirla en tales circunstancias. El silencio invadió la celda, y Sam no lo aguantaba. Sabía que así era como la dulce Brittany había pasado todo el tiempo allí, así que comenzó a hablar. Hablo de fútbol, habló de ropa, habló de libros… Habló de los chicos de la academia, de sus amigos. Sabía que con eso tenía la atención de Brittany, hablando de Santana. Sam quería hablarle de los Warblers, de cómo puede que ellos les ayudaran a salir de esa. Deseaba darle esperanza, pero no podía. No podía arriesgarse a que los estuvieran espiando, le escucharan y sus amigos acabaran cómo ellos.

Mientras Sam pensaba, la puerta de la celda se abrió, y dio con un golpe seco en la pared.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Blaine corrió a su habitación, cogió la escoba y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió volando por la ventana a la oscura noche, convencido de que aún podría encontrar a Sam.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

La cena después de la marcha de Blaine había seguido cómo siempre y, aunque yo solo deseaba poder largarme, ya que mi hambre se había desvanecido, no podía. Quinn no me quitaba los ojos de encima y no podía levantar más sospechas. Además, ¿qué podía estar haciendo Blaine? Seguramente estaba tumbado en su cama. Querría estar solo.

Cuando acabamos de cenar esperé a que Quinn se marchara. En cuanto estuvo fuera de mi vista me dirigí a la puerta del comedor y esperé a que salieran los magos. Para mi suerte, Artie, Wes, Nick y Jeff salieron juntos.

-Chicos.- Les llamé desde una de las puertas que cerraban el comedor. Ellos miraron a ambos lados antes de acercárseme.

-¿Qué acurre, Kurt?

-Estaba pensando si me dejaríais camuflarme entre vosotros para entrar en el ala de los dormitorios de los magos y ver a Blaine. No se veía muy bien después de lo que dijo el director… Depués de lo de Sam.

-Claro.- Artie me miró- Yo también quiero hablar con él. Esto que ha pasado con Sam es muy extraño, no me trago lo que dijeron hoy en la cena. Vamos. Jeff, déjale tu capa, a ti ya te conocen. Kurt, ponte entre nosotros.

-Gracias- Suspiré antes de seguirles.

Fuimos por los pasillos que la última vez había recorrido con Blaine hasta llegar a la escalera que daba a sus dormitorios. Una vez dentro escaneé la habitación en busca de Blaine, para ver fácilmente que no estaba, pues allí sólo se encontraban dos chicos cuya cara me sonaba de haber visto por los lugares comunes.

-David, Trent.- Llamó Nick, a lo que los chico se giraron.- ¿Habéis visto a Blaine?

-No, cuando llegamos ya no estaba.- Comentó el chico regordete. Luego cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en mí.

-Es amigo de Blaine.- Comentó Jeff, al notar que ambos chicos me miraban- Estaba preocupado por él.- Ambos sonrieron y se me acercaron.

-Encantado. Yo soy David y él es Trent. También somos amigos de Blaine.- Sepresentaron dándome la mano. Yo se la estreche.

-¡La escoba de Blaine no está!- Gritó Wes. Todos giramos la cabeza hacia él. Tenía una mueca de preocupación que se me pegó enseguida.

-No te preocupes Wessy- Le restó importancia Nick.- A veces sale a dar una vuelta. Queda media hora para el toque de queda, para entonces habrá vuelto.

Yo y los seis magos asentimos. Cada uno se sentó en su cama. Yo en la de Blaine. Empezaron a hablar, no recuerdo del qué, ya que yo no podía evitar estar preocupado por Blaine. ¿A quién se le ocurría salir a esas horas de la noche después de lo que le había ocurrido a Rachel? La respuesta: A mi mejor amigo, Blaine Anderson.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Mientras Sam pensaba, la puerta de la celda se abrió, y dio con un golpe seco en la pared.

Al principio el chico pensó que estaba frente a una sombra, pero luego escuchó sus pisadas repicar contra el suelo a medida que se acercaba a los dos jóvenes y se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, que era, o al menos parecía, humano.

Llevaba una capa negra que llegaba hasta el suelo y rozaba contra la fría piedra. La cabeza cubierta por una gran capucha acabada en punta.

El visitante levantó la cara hacia Sam y este dio un respingo de horror.

No llevaba máscara, al contrario de lo que él había esperado, tenía la cara destapada, a la vista de los hermosos ojos verdes del chico. Su cara era blanca. Blanca cómo la porcelana. _Mucho más blanco que Kurt_ no pudo evitar pensar el chico. Blanco cómo si un hubiera salido nunca a la luz del sol. Pero eso no era lo verdaderamente horripilante, lo que asustó al chico fueron sus ojos. Si se podían llamar así.

Botones. Por ojos tenía dos negros botones.

Una sonrisa macabra cruzó por el rostro del visitante y antes de que Sam se hubiera dado cuenta, lo arrastró agarrándolo fuertemente del pelo fuera de la celda. El chico gritó de dolor mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y, a pesar de que el gran dolor taponaba sus oídos, escuchó a la inocente Brittany gritar su nombre.

El rubio fue lanzado con fuerza hacia un suelo duro y frío. Al tocarlo le preció metal. No quería abrir los ojos, pero tampoco mantenerse en la oscuridad, así que acabó mirando su reflejo en botones de la cara de aquel 'hombre'.

-Bien señorito.- Habló con una voz fría- Tu quieres hacer las cosas fáciles porque si no tendré que castigarte, y créeme cuando te digo que te no quieres eso. ¿Has entendido?

…Silencio…

-He dicho… ¡¿Qué si has entendido?! –Gritó el hombre estirando con fuerza de su pelo para que levantara la vista hacia él.-Y cuando hago una pregunta quiero que me respondan- Añadió con suavidad fingida que le hacía ver todavía más horripilante.

El joven, asustado, asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien. Empecemos a divertirnos.- Dijo, sacando un cuchillo.- Me gusta hacer las cosas a la vieja usanza, sin magia. Viendo sangre- Comentó como si no fuera nada al ver que la mirada de Sam se había posado en la afilada hoja.

-Primera pregunta… ¿Donde está el Códex?

Sam negó con la cabeza y el cuchillo le arañó la cara.

-Dónde- Le hizo otro corte en la mejilla.- Coño- En la otra mejilla.- Está- Otro más- El Códex- Otro. El hombre sonrió y los botones le brillaron.- La próxima vez no seré tan suave. Te conviene responderme.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ya pasaba media hora del toque de queda y me estaba poniendo realmente nervioso, temía por Blaine. Después del extraño suceso de Sam… ¿Qué si le había pasado algo? Oh dios mío… Ni siquiera podía soportar ese pensamiento. Algo en mi corazón se apretaba y mi garganta dolía de aguantar el llanto. Los otros magos parecían no tener ningún problema en que estuviera en su dormitorio. Los amigos de Blaine no estaban tan preocupados como yo, pero podía ver que estaban inquietos y me lo ocultaban para no hacerme sentir peor.

Pero yo lo estaba.

Sabía que algo pasaba en la academia después del suceso con Finn y Rachel y, confiaba en Blaine, de verdad. Sabía que él era fuerte, me lo había demostrado pero yo… Yo sólo no podía.

Me tumbé en su cama y cerré los ojos. Aspiré el aroma de su almohada. Su aroma. Y no sabía si me sentía más tranquilo, o más ansioso y preocupado por no saber el paradero del dueño de aquel dulce olor.

Una hora. Ya pasaba una hora del toque de queda y Blaine seguía sin aparecer. No me podía quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¡Chicos!- Me levanté de la cama.- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Blaine, no nos podemos quedar aquí mientras que a él quien sabe qué le ha pasado. Coged vuestras escobas. Uno de vosotros deberá llevarme. ¡Vamos, en marcha! ¿¡A qué esperáis!?

-Mira Kurt- Empezó Artie, conciliador.- Sabemos que estas preocupado pero saliendo ahí fuera no hacemos más que ponernos en peligro. Ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar a buscar. Además, Blaine seguramente sólo esté molesto por todo el lío de Sam y vuelva por su propio pie.

Entonces exploté. Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-¿¡Pero cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos!? Blaine está perdido, quién sabe lo que le ha pasado, ¡Sois sus amigos, por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué si le ha pasado algo, eh? ¿Qué si nos necesita?¿¡No vais a hacer nada!? ¡Porqué yo sí! ¡No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando una de las personas a la que más quiero podría estar en peligro!

No me había dado cuenta de que todos se habían vuelto y sus miradas ya no iban sólo dirigidas a mí.

-Lo siento Kurt… No quería preocuparte.- Me giré y ahí estaba. Los ojos miel mirándome bajo esos rizos alborotados.- Sólo pensé que tal vez podía encontrar a Sam… Veréis chicos encontré una nota y…- No acabó de hablar, su mirada volvió hacia mí. Yo, que seguía temblando y llorando. Quería parar, quería enfadarme con él por haber hecho que me preocupara tanto. Pero no podía. No, cuando sus brazos se habían envuelto a mi alrededor, dándome seguridad y calor. Yo intentaba tranquilizarme, pero sólo atiné a llorar más.

-Y-yo-yo est-t-taba tan peroc-c-cupado- Dije entre llantos en su hombro.

-Lo siento mucho Kurt, de verdad. No te volveré a hacer nada parecido. Perdóname.- Murmuró él en mi pelo, para luego besarlo y abrazarme más fuerte. Entonces supe que eso era lo que necesitaba, sentirlo, que estaba ahí, a mí lado, seguro.

Y me di cuenta.

Estaba enamorado de Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**YEAH! ENAMORADO! Por fin te das cuenta Kurt, aunque yo ya lo sabía xd**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**¿Reeviews?**


End file.
